


Life Doesn't have Happy Endings

by StrangledCreativity



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alexander can't catch a break, Angst, But I can't stop writing, Help, I'm not really sure, Kidnapping, M/M, Possible Stockholm Syndrom?, This is going in the opposite direction of where i wanted it, Tonitrophobia, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangledCreativity/pseuds/StrangledCreativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton had lived a relatively horrible life until he found himself in America, where he experienced the best few months of his life. </p>
<p>Nothing ever goes right for Alexander Hamilton, as he finds himself face to face with another traumatizing experience that he doesn't believe he'll be getting away from any time soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> You don't even understand how frustrated I am that I didn't write in any dialogue for the Prologue... I apologize

Alexander Hamilton was nothing short of a prodigy, he had landed himself on a plane headed to the United States on his writing skills alone. He wasn't completely sure how everything had gone down, but the wealthy families of St Croix had set everything up for him. They'd enrolled him in a high school and had set him up to be an American Citizen. He wasn't complaining, of course, he just hoped that they had done it legally. Once he had found himself in high school, he found himself thriving. His grades immediately shot up to the top and he somehow found himself surrounded by amazing friends. John Laurens was the one who had decided to approach the incredibly nervous and shy Alexander. The two found that they had quite a bit in common and they quickly became the best of friends. Marquis de Lafayette had been ecstatic when he found out that there was someone else who could speak fluently in French. To the dismay of John, they would sometimes have conversations in French... which John did not speak. Hercules Mulligan had saved Alexander when someone had thought it would be funny to pick on the new kid who also happened to be an immigrant with quite a heavy accent that he was working on fixing. Hercules had started hanging around with Alexander to make sure that no one else attempted to hurt him. Eventually they grew closer, thus completing the group of four.

Alexander couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. He had let his traumatizing past behind him for the most part. The carefully constructed walls he had built around himself began to crumble. He was no longer on guard every second of every day, he wasn't suspicious of every person that came up to him. For once in his life he was happy, and he was thinking past tomorrow.

Nothing insanely exciting happened other than his sudden rivalry with Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. The headmaster, George Washington, had also taken in Alexander as his foster child and treated him like a son. Alexander could almost say he was overwhelmed, he had never had so many good things happen to him at once. None of his friends knew about his past though, all they knew is that he was from Nevis and that he was a prodigy. They didn't need to know his paralyzing fear of thunderstorms, they didn't need to know about his absolute hatred towards the word bastard, and the certainly didn't need to know that he was always afraid when they went out in public. George Washington, being the headmaster, did know what had happened to where Alexander used to live. Alexander saw to it that he knew nothing else. They'd think he was weak, they'd think he was horrible and a piece of a trash. He'd be sent back and he would let all of the kind people that sent him here down. Luckily for Alexander, these Negative thoughts had found their way to the back of his mind and his days were mostly filled with genuine smiles and jokes. Even luckier, it wasn't common for it to rain this time of year so it would be much easier to hide his fear of it from people.

He stopped checking the weather hourly after being in America for three months, then after another month he didn't even check it daily. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a voice yelling at him that it was a really bad idea, but against his better judgement... he decided to ignore it.

Lafayette and Hercules seemed to notice that Alexander and John just kept growing closer and closer and eventually they were being nudged together by their friends. Lafayette would talk about how much they loved each other in French, embarrassing Alexander and thoroughly annoying John. Hercules would ask John carefully worded questions, trying to make him slip up and confess his feelings.

It took another full month for them to actually confess to each other and set up their first date. Alexander felt like he was soaring, his life was at a true high and he never wanted to get down. It really is too bad that simply isn't how it works. Lafayette had fussed over Alexander much longer than Hercules had fussed over John, leaving Alexander to believe that John was waiting impatiently at the surprise location that Lafayette had chosen. Alexander didn't know the area, so Lafayette had given him the address and then sent him off. He was told not to rush as it would ruin his hair and make him sweat, but Alexander was used to always being in a rush and he didn't want John to think that he didn't care about being on time. He wanted everything to be perfect, but it seemed like he had already messed it up. His dark curls were tumbling out of his ponytail and his deep blue eyes were darting in every direction as they always did when he was extremely worried or nervous.

Then the first raindrop fell. Alexander hadn't even felt it, he was in too much of a rush to notice. He didn't notice it was raining until it was all out pouring. Then the first clap of thunder sounded and Alex froze on the spot. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, debating on whether or not he should call John. Once he heard another clap of thunder, he decided against it in favor of running into the closest alley and huddled up as close as he could. Sobs wracked through his body as the long forgotten fear made itself present once again. His eyes were shut tight, his head in his hands. After about half an hour, he was too tired to fight against the random person who grabbed him and began to drag him away. He gave a few weak tugs in an attempt to show that he wanted the person to let go. He only gave a sharp tug when an extremely loud clap of thunder nearly shook the ground. He pulled franticly, attempting to get away from the stranger and back to his hiding place. The stranger appeared to get quite annoyed with Alexander's sudden resistance and with a snap of the man's fingers a hand was clamped over his mouth, a strange smell overtook Alexander's senses and then everything went black.

George William Frederick III had never seen such a beautiful human being before, except for himself of course. This beautiful entity was most likely three or four years younger than him and had the most beautiful dark curly hair that seemed to glow red in the sunlight. Beautiful blue eyes that almost turned black when he was angry. Perfect white teeth and a gorgeous smile. George was quick to snap a photo and run home to his father so he could ask if he was allowed to have the boy. His father hadn't understood why George had wanted the boy, but agreed none the less. His son had helped keep their crime syndicate prosper, he didn't see how one boy would change anything about the current situation. If anything, all the conditioning that George would have to do in order to make the boy perfect for him would make him even more prepared for taking over this syndicate than he already was. 

George had gone out excited the next day, he couldn't wait to grab the item of his affections. Only, he left angry after seeing some random boy kissing his boy. The boy's who name appeared to be Alexander Hamilton. The name rolled perfectly off of George's tongue, he didn't think the boy could get any more perfect. Although he would have to nab his precious Alexander away from the grasp of that horrible boy. His darling only belonged with him, he would take Alexander for his own no matter what the cost. He wouldn't kill the boy that appeared to be holding the affections of his darling just yet. No, he would keep everyone Alexander cared about alive. It would be perfect when conditioning him, knowing the people his darling cared about it. He could threaten their lives whenever disobedience became a problem. 

No matter how tempting it was to wring the life out of every single person that even touched his precious Alexander, he couldn't do anything reckless just yet. He still arrived home in a fit of anger. His father, rather than attempting to calm him down in any normal way, gave him a mission to eliminate John Adams. George had gratefully taken it and had come back which a much calmer exterior, but there was still a part of him boiling with hatred for the boy who had stolen what he believed was his Alexander's first kiss. 

 

He sent out two men to go and figure out what Alexander's schedule was so he could steal him away without too many people seeing Alexander. He was absolutely tired of people laying eyes on his Alexander without permission. His men came back with more information than George has expected, he really should give them more credit. Alexander was scheduled to go on his first date with John Laurens today, but Alexander would most likely being running late given the fact that the Marquis de Lafayette would be the one making him presentable and he had quite an eye for detail. That added onto the fact that it was supposed to thunderstorm, which would also slow Alexander down. They should be able to catch him before he goes on that dreadful first date that would have ultimately ended in the death of John Laurens and that would make Alexander so he was trying to avoid it.

It hadn't taken them long to find the rushing Alexander, his beautiful hair somehow even prettier as it was in a mess. His eyes seemed darker than usual and they were filled with worry. George wasn't sure if he had ever seen Alexander look so beautiful in the three days he had been watching him, the only thing missing was his darling's million dollar smile. George notices the rain beginning to fall onto his car, but he was more paying attention to the fact that it didn’t seem to hinder Alexander at all. He wondered if his love even realized that it was raining in the first place. It got heavier and heavier until it was all out pouring and only then did he see Alexander stop. Although what he did not see, was the panicked look on Alexander's face and how he started shaking when the first clap of thunder sounded. He noticed the phone that had been pulled out and unlocked. Then he saw Alexander flee into an alley. He would've immediately followed if he hadn't wanted to see what happened. He simply stood out of Alexander's view and listened as sobs escaped his love's lips. John Lauren's better hope that he wasn't the cause of this. The thunderstorm just seemed to make whatever was going on even worse. He left Alexander on his own for a torturous half an hour. 

 

Once he grabbed Alexander's arm and dragged him to his feet there was no resistance, it was going well. There were a few weak pulls but it was nothing George was too annoyed to handle. Then a humungous clap of thunder sounded in the sky, most likely waking Alexander from whatever daze he was in. Which, if George was being honest, was quite disappointing. He hadn't wanted to use chloroform on his darling, but Alexander's friends would come looking for him soon and he couldn’t have Alexander make a scene. Alexander was placed gently into the back of the car and buckled in. George stroked his love's face and then told his men to drive. 

They were long gone by the time Laurens found Alexander's homemade hairband laying abandoned in an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander doesn't know what to make of this man, but he's also too sick to form a coherent thought.

_2005_

The storm had stopped by the time Alexander woke up. He could tell that he was still wet from the outside rain, but he couldn’t hear the pitter patter of rain drops or any loud claps of thunder. His breathing was still ragged and his voice sounded rough from all of the crying he had done when he was alone. Speaking of being alone, where was he anyway? It couldn't have been John, Lafayette, or Hercules. They wouldn't have knocked him out.

That’s when a voice sounded from the other side of the door, "Alexander, darling, are you awake?"

The tone of the stranger's voice was quite comforting, so Alexander felt himself inclined to answer... but his voice didn't seem to want to work. He let out a noise of recognition instead, apparently pleasing the stranger on the other side of the door.

When the door opened he saw a face that he immediately recognized. This was the man that had dragged him out of the alley and knocked him out. This was also the man that had suspiciously been in the same place as Alexander for a few days now.

The stranger's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Do you want some water, love?" The stranger's hand then proceeded to hold a glass out to him. Alexander gave a hesitant nod and lightly made a grab for the glass, only for it to be pulled out of his grasp. "I'll be having none of that, darling. You've given yourself a fever from being all alone in the rain like that,"

Alexander huffed in annoyance, but decided that he would get out of here much quicker if he just listened to the man. The glass was brought up to his lips and lightly tilted in order for Alexander to be able to drink without water spilling all over the place.

Alexander's fever only got worse as the day went on. The strange man that was caring for him seemed to be getting worried by the time Alexander had started to get delirious.

"I'll have to call in a doctor, love, do me a favor and try not to move around too much," the comforting voice made Alex smile. The man's hand gently swiped Alexander's damp hair out of his face and just like that Alexander was alone once again.

Alexander's guards had gone back up the moment he had woken up in this strange place, but the man had taken care of him and been nothing but sweet. Alexander couldn't help but let his guard down. A year ago, he would have raised them even higher... but the friends that he has made since he arrived here six months ago have taught him that kindness isn't something to be afraid of.

The man came back after being gone for an hour with a doctor trailing behind him. Alexander had only gotten worse. He had almost thrown up several times since the man had left and he kicked off the covers he had been placed on him as he was too hot to keep them on any longer.

Alexander began to slightly panic when the doctor touched his forehead, but the man that brought him here calmed him down immediately, "Shh, darling. He's only here to help you,"

The doctor was there for another hour before a diagnosis and prescription were given. According to a doctor, this was a more recent virus that had been discovered last year. It wasn't life threatening, but it did mess with the patient's mind and would last for a long time without the proper medication. Alexander, from what he could understand, heard that it would take around three days if the medication is taken correctly for the virus to be defeated. Even shorter if Alexander had never taken an anti-viral medicine before.

It had only taken two days for Alexander's health to be generally recovered, and in Alexander's mind he thought he was definitely well enough for the man to let him go home. He was planning on asking once the man came back, but he's said that three times now and had been unsuccessful. It was like there was something at the back of Alexander's mind telling him that this man was not to be trusted. It was shrugged off and Alexander believed it was just his old instincts from the Caribbean. He could trust this man. This man had taken care of him even though he had nothing to benefit from the situation.

It took two more hours before Alex opened his mouth, "Sir?"

"Call me George," the man smiled, gently petting Alexander's hair.

" _George,_ " Alexander corrected, "I was wondering..."

George gave him a curious look when he trailed off, “What were you wondering, darling?”

The question got stuck in Alexander’s throat, “I was wondering… um… why you decided to take me in and take care of me. Yeah, that’s what it was,” Alexander really didn’t want to question George’s kindness. It was extremely rude in Alexander’s opinion, and he certainly didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t grateful for all George had done for him. The weird behavior that George had exhibited towards him hadn’t even registered yet. The way he would pet Alexander, the way he would lock the door when he left the room.

“Oh, love, is that the reason you’ve been so antsy today? You needn’t be so worried to ask me a simple question like that,” George laughed, “I could hardly leave you out there alone, especially not with that pretty face of yours. What if someone horrible had found you, I don’t know what I would’ve done,”

Then Alexander realized that no one knew where he was. His friends! Mr. Washington! Everything he had worked for in this country! It would all slip away. He was only fifteen, and he had already carefully sculpted his future. “George, I really hate to ask… but you didn’t happen to let my friends know that I’m here? They’re probably worried sick,”

Alexander knew he had made a mistake in asking the question when he saw George’s facial expression change. It had gone from calm and caring to slightly angry and maniacal. The laugh that came out of George’s mouth further frightened Alexander.

“Now, since I never really told you. You aren’t in trouble for asking, you did appear to be a very curious person. I will say it once, and only once, without any consequence on your part. You are not leaving here. You are not going home, and you will never see your friends again. You belong here, and you will stay here. It is the only way to keep you safe my darling. We’ll go over the rules later, when you can find the strength to walk around for a long period of time,” George seemed to get calmer as he talked, perhaps it was because Alexander didn’t make any sounds of protest. Unfortunately, Alexander was full of rebuttal but he wasn’t sure if it was the best route to go.

“I can stand,” protested Alexander, crossing his arms defiantly.

George raised his eyebrows in amusement, “You sure about that, love?”

“Yes, I’m _sure_ ,” Alexander said courageously, shoving the covers off of him. George was quick to run to Alexander’s side of the bed to make sure he would be there if Alexander was to fall. Alexander swung his feet over the side of the bed and slowly began to stand. Once he had successfully completed that, he attempted to take a step but nearly crumpled to the ground. George, of course, caught him with a laugh.

“I told you,” George chastised, picking up the small Alexander and placing him back on the bed, “We’ll work on that more tomorrow,”

Alexander nodded, still not sure how to act around the man. He received a kiss on the forehead and then was left alone in the room, finally realizing that he has always been locked in.

Alexander did not wait until the next day to regain his ability to walk. A few moments after George left, he stood and began walking with the support of the bed. George usually came back once an hour, so Alexander knew when he had to be back in the bed to avoid suspicion.

George looked extremely weary around the sixth time he came back. He murmured a hello to Alexander but he was obviously extremely tired. Not that Alexander wasn’t, his legs were exhausted after he trained them to be able to walk once again. Once George began to nod off, Alexander made a run for the door. He knew it would take a few moments for it to register for George, if he hadn’t fallen asleep.

Alexander also knew that he should have waited for George to fall asleep in the first place, but he was terrified. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He ran and ran, never looking back. Not even when he heard George shout his name in shock.

“Do you know where the exit is?” Alexander asked once he found a guy far enough away from the room he was kept in, “I’m afraid I’m a little new and I’ve lost my way,”

The man pointed to the left and Alex immediately ran in that direction, and eventually he saw the door. The beautiful amazing door that filled him with hope. He could get away from this! He could get back to Lafayette. He could get back to Hercules. He could get back to _John._ He flung the door open will all his might and began to run as fast as he could.

Alexander was maybe fourteen feet from the door when he heard George call his name, “ _Alexander_ ” his tone filled with several different emotions. Worry was definitely present, even in George’s own twisted way, he really did believe the only place Alexander would be safe was here. Anger was also present, how dare Alexander run away…. After everything he had done. Happiness to have found Alexander, Sadness that Alexander was out the door. The entire tone, though, read dominance. Something Alexander had never found himself able to disobey. His father had programmed him like that when he was younger. He slowly was beginning to heal from that, but the command in George’s tone still made Alexander stop.

“Good,” praised George, “Now just come back inside and we can have a nice long talk about the rules while you are here. I promise you aren’t in trouble, if you would just come back inside,” his voice was soft and caring. Alexander almost fell for it, he couldn’t remember the last time someone had talked to him like that.

“But…” Alexander took a deep breath, “What about everything I’ve worked for in this country? What about my shot at having a normal life?”

George sighed, “Alexander, _darling_ , I understand that you’re scared. You don’t know who I am, you don’t know where you are. Sweetheart, trust me, you’re better off here. I don’t want you around toxic people, for example, Thomas Jefferson. That good-for-nothing thinks you’re nothing but a free-loading immigrant who could never amount to anything. You’ll be safe from people like that here, I promise you will,” his voice remained soft, like he was explaining this to a small child. Alexander supposed that in George’s eyes, Alexander could be viewed as a child. George had to be at least seventeen compared to Alexander’s fifteen. The two year difference wasn’t much, but even a one year difference can mean a lot to people.

Alexander didn’t know what to do, John wasn’t that far away. He could either just fall or be forever trapped in the soft voice of George, or he could run. Run and find his boyfriend, the first one to think Alexander was somebody that was worth something.

George’s patience was wearing thin, “Alexander, come here _right now_ ,” causing Alexander’s right foot to move forward in instinct.

“What about John, my friends don’t even know where I’ve ended up! They’re probably worried sick,”

“ _Alexander_ ” George pushed, his eyes hardening.

“I’m _sorry_!” shouted Alexander, “I _know_ i’m not someone worth being worried sick about. I know i’m worthless! I’m sorry for thinking more! I just… I just wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt,”

George raised an eyebrow at this, it seemed someone had already slightly conditioned Alexander, which George really wasn’t happy about. Alexander was _his_ and only his. He could use this though, if Alexander would just get inside.

“Alexander, come inside before I _make_ you,” George threatened, but Alexander didn’t move an inch. He was crying and probably didn’t hear George. It was his job to hear George though, so he wasn’t going to stand for it. He stormed outside of the ‘house’ and roughly grabbed Alexander by the wrist, dragging him inside and straight back to the room where he had been kept. Alexander was roughly thrown on the bed and then dragged slightly into the air by his hair.

“Plea…se,” Alexander rasped, “Let… go…”

“Do you promise not to run away again?” questioned George, knowing that the answer would most likely be silence, which was basically a no. George dropped him anyway and simply slapped Alexander. Of course, it pained him to do so. He did hate seeing his precious Alexander in pain. This was necessary. He needed to break Alexander of his rebellion and turn him into a sweet little submissive subject in the crime syndicate his father had created.

“I will see you in the morning, love. I expect an answer by then,” George’s voice left no room for negotiation as he left the room.

This left Alexander all alone in a locked room crying his eyes out until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you didn't think this chapter was going to be about Alexander did you? HA HA HA yeah no. We're gonna take a quick look at how everyone is dealing with the fact that Alexander has gone missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no peeking on Alexander just yet. The next chapter should be up within the next few days though. I'm on Spring Break so I have all the time in these next few days to just... write.

John Laurens had never been this worried in his life. It had been around five days since Alexander disappeared and no one has been able to find a trace of him. No witnesses from the night he disappeared, nothing except for Alexander's homemade hairband was found, and he had no outside connections. John supposed that they were lucky to have found Alexander's hairband. It was exactly the color of Alexander's hair and he had taken a few hours to weave his name in to it because he was sick of them getting stolen. It was one of a kind, well, perhaps one of five. Alexander had made them all last month when he swore that Thomas Jefferson stole his hairband. 

"John?" That was Lafayette's voice. John stopped his pacing and turned to look at his friend.  

"Lafayette? What are you doing here?" John cocked his head in slight curiosity. 

Lafayette smiled, "Oh, mon cher... you haven't even realized yet... have you?" 

"What do you mean by that?" John questioned, his chest constricting... for some reason he was getting the feeling that he was being accused of something. 

Lafayette walked up to him and softly ran a hand over his cheek, "You've been crying," 

John's eyes widened, Lafayette was right, John had been so caught up in thought that he hadn't realized. He supposed it made sense, Alexander was _missing,_ he was _gone_. Yet John had not yet found the ability to cry. He didn't want to cry, him crying would make Alexander sad. If Alexander were here he would start panicking and he would sit John down with a  blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, attempting to comfort him. _If Alexander were here._  

The tears began to fall once again and John soon found himself in Lafayette's arms. The stayed like that for a few minutes until John felt Lafayette's tears on his back. He pulled away from his French friend and noticed just how red Lafayette's eyes were. It was likely that they had been crying earlier as well. 

"Oh, Lafayette," John's voice was filled with sadness, "Lafayette you cannot only comfort me," 

Lafayette looked surprised, "What are you talking about mon ami?" 

John didn’t answer, he simply pulled Lafayette into a tight hug. Lafayette was tense and did not hug back until John felt their body relax and eventually felt the hug desperately returned. 

"I just wanted to stay strong for you and Herc," Lafayette sobbed, "I thought I could make it easier if I could be the one that wasn't breaking down," 

"Laf, please, don't do that to yourself," John shook his head, "It's not fair to you," 

They stood like that for a while, both of them hugging and crying. They only stopped when there was a knock at John's door. "Are you two in there?" It was Hercules. Lafayette gently pulled away from John and ran for the door. When Lafayette opened the door Herc was standing there with two cops by his side. 

"Is John Laurens here? I'm Officer Schuyler, and that's my partner Officer Reynolds," said the officer on the right. 

Lafayette smiled, "You're Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy's father, non?" 

"I am indeed, they're the ones that told me where to find you," answered Officer Schuyler, giving Lafayette a brief smile. 

"Why don't you come in, I'm sure John is eager to talk to you," Lafayette stepped aside, gesturing everyone inside. 

The two cops once inside, appeared awed by the size of the room. John rolled his eyes, "Have a seat," 

"This is... um," began Officer Schuyler, "quite the room you've got here," 

"Well, my father was always known to go big or go home.. And well... I'm obviously not home _,_ " John chuckled. He was then unable to stop the flood of memories from playing in his mind. Alexander had been at Washington boarding school for around three weeks when he was moved in with John. The headmaster had seen how close the two were and decided it would be the best place. Alexander didn't appear to have much stuff and tried to fit it into the smallest area he could, barely leaving that space. It took John another week to convince him that their dorm room was for both of them and eventually Alexander viewed the place as home. They had made many memories in the six months Alexander had been here. John staying up late to listen to Alexander rant about how wrong Thomas Jefferson and then Alexander furiously apologizing when he realized it was late. Alexander comforting John in a panic if he had a nightmare, and then John doing the same for Alexander. 

John felt his eyes water, snapping him out of his memories. Both Officers were giving him odd looks as he had just stopped where he was. John smiled awkwardly and then sat down on the left side of the couch. Hercules quickly sat on the right side, leaving room for Lafayette in the middle.  

"So John, you’re the one that called the police about the disappearance of Alexander Hamilton?" asked Officer Reynolds, giving all three children a strange look.  

"I am. I panicked when I found his hairband laying abandoned in the alley, so I apologize if I didn't make very much sense that night," John gave a sheepish smile, watching Lafayette preparing hot chocolate for the three of them and some coffee for the officers. 

"Technically, missing persons reports are supposed to only be filed after 24 hours. So in all honesty, you're lucky that Schuyler here was nice enough to actually take you seriously," Officer Reynolds smirked, a smug look in his eyes. 

"Reynolds," Officer Schuyler said sternly, looking back to the two boys with a softer look on his face, "You'll have to forgive him. He's an idiot. He's also wrong, missing persons reports can be taken if the person has a serious concern for the missing person's safety. Your panic conveyed your concern quite well, and now here we are," 

Lafayette finally joined them after that, setting all of the drinks out in front of the people they were meant for. They sat down right in between John and Hercules, taking a sip of their hot chocolate and looking at the officers expectantly, "Well? What exactly are you here for officier?" 

Officer Schuyler looked a little shocked but quickly answered, "We need to question you about Alexander, and ask if you know where his guardian is," 

"Headmaster Washington went to Virginia for the weekend to clear his mind," answered Lafayette, "He'll be back tomorrow. Now can you answer me this, officiers? It's been a full week since mon petit lion went missing, so why are you just now getting around to a questioning like this. If he was kidnapped by someone, he could already be _dead."_  

John heard Hercules gasp at the notion that Alexander could be dead, John hadn't even entertained the thought. The thought rammed through his head and caused his eyes to begin watering once again. When the tears began to fall he felt Lafayette's arm wrap around him and pull him close. He imagined that they were doing the same for Hercules. He had been a mess when Alexander had disappeared. He kept waking up excited to spend the day sewing things while Alexander kept him company, then breaking down once he realized that Alexander was gone.  

Officer Schuyler once again shot a nasty look towards Officer Reynolds, "Since you and John are only 15 and Hercules is only 16, some people at the office didn't think anything we could get from you would be reliable," John didn't think it was hidden to anyone that Officer Reynolds was the one that thought that. Officer Schuyler still seemed extremely apologetic about the whole thing. 

"I suppose that makes sense," mumbled John, hoping that would stop Lafayette from going off on Officer Reynolds. 

"Either way," Officer Schuyler brought out his notepad, "Is there any possibility that Alexander ran away?" 

"No," John answered immediately, "This was the first place he had ever felt at home and if he did run away, he wouldn’t have anywhere to go," 

"What do you mean by that?" Officer Schuyler asked. John rolled his eyes, these men did absolutely no research as to who Alexander was. 

"Alexander is an immigrant, obviously. He grew up on the defense, and he never really had a place to call home. His father left him and his mother died when he was twelve. A hurricane then destroyed where he was living, and then once he was in St Croix he wrote an amazing piece and he was sent here. He had such a rough past... he doesn’t deserve any of this," John got softer as he went on until he found himself being crushed into Lafayette's side which probably meant that he had begun to cry and they noticed. 

"He was also on his way to meet John for a date, so I really doubt that he would crack a run away plan at random like that," Lafayette's voice was full of anger, most likely at the fact that they probably thought the Officer was belittling Alexander. 

"Okay..." Officer Schuyler shifted uncomfortably, "Is there anyone that holds a grudge against Alexander?" 

"A few, but I doubt any of them would kidnap him. In fact, they've been slightly worried about him as well. Except for Lee..." John replied, slightly adjusting his position so he would be more comfortable. 

"Any leads at all would be helpful, I know you may not want to cast suspicion onto one of your classmates but something would be better than nothing," Officer Schuyler reasoned. 

"Unless you _know_ something," Officer Reynolds raised an eyebrow at the children. 

Lafayette gently released John and Hercules from their grasp and stood up abruptly, "How _dare_ you even suggest something like that," John could practically see the venom spewing from Lafayette's mouth. "We're all a mess about Alexander and we're all trying to get through this interview. You _accusing_ us of knowing something that we aren't willing to say is out of place and inappropriate for the setting," 

Officer Reynolds smirked like he had just caught a fish and stood up, ready to give his rebuttal. Lucky for Lafayette, Officer Schuyler shut him down, "Sit _down,_ Reynolds. Lafayette is absolutely right. We're going to have to talk about how outlandish you've been acting recently," 

"Thank you, Officer Schuyler," John smiled at the man, hoping his soft voice had reached the elder man.  

"It's no problem John, we'll continue this tomorrow. You all look like you need some alone time," Officer Schuyler's voice was comforting, and it assured John that this man was a man that they could all trust. Unfortunately, Officer Reynolds seemed to be the exact opposite. 

Lafayette escorted both men to the door, making sure Officer Reynolds didn't try to make any more jabs, "Oh, and by the way. Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Charles Lee, and John Adams. Those are the only people on campus that have any serious drama with mon petit Alexander," Lafayette smiled when Officer Schuyler nodded in recognition. When the door was closed, neither John or Hercules were able to hold back the tears. 

"I didn’t... I didn't realize that bringing them here would create such a problem," Hercules' shaky breath cut through the devastating silence that had overtaken the room. 

"It's not your fault, Herc. I should've waited 24 hours to make that call, maybe then they would've gotten to talking to us sooner," John soothed, but he knew his reassurance was most likely useless. After all, who wants to be comforted by someone who is already a mess themselves? 

"Oh," Lafayette's sad voice cut across the rooms, "Mes chers, this is no ones fault. It's not Alexander's fault, it's not anyone here's fault. It's the guy who took notre petit lion's fault, and I swear to both of you that we'll find him. Even if it takes twenty years, we will find the guy that took him away from us and we will take him down," Lafayette had walked over to the couch while they were talking and brought John and Hercules into a tight embrace, causing the two to being bawling their eyes out onto Lafayette's back. John being too caught up in his thoughts to realize that Lafayette had not shed a tear, and was once holding in his emotions so he could be strong for his emotionally wrecked friends. 

He didn’t notice that they didn't shed a tear for the rest of the day after everyone agreed to stay at John's dorm for the night. He didn't notice that Lafayette made sure that both Hercules and him were in bed and asleep before even trying to go to sleep themselves. John also didn't notice, but to be fair this was because he was asleep, that they had then curled up on a pile of blankets... and cried themselves to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I evil yet? Idk guys
> 
> Please do Comment though, i love hearing what you guys think. Even if you're calling me evil, or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

_2005_  

Alexander had tried to escape five more times after he had woken up. None had been successful, he had come very close and he had also miserably failed. He hadn't seen George all day, and nothing _dis_ _c_ _iplinary_ had happened either. Alexander had never promised not to run away again so he was determined to try until he succeeded. 

The first time, it was directly when Alexander woke up. The door to the room he was in had been left cracked open. He had charged for the door, but the moment he stepped outside someone grabbed him and threw him back in the room, "So the young master was right," grumbled the man, "You sure are a feisty one," 

The second time, he had almost made it. When they opened the door, most likely to give him food or something, Alexander pretended to be asleep. When he heard the man come next to him he threw the blanket up and onto the unsuspecting man. Alexander ran out of the room and was almost to the outside door when the man he had asked directions for noticed him.  He was about to open the door when his hand was grabbed and yanked backwards. Alexander struggled for all he was worth and actually got out of the man's grasp once. He was back in it in seconds and was very roughly pushed back into his room, hitting his chin on the metal frame of the bed when he tripped over the rug. 

The third try, he went the wrong way. He ended up very confused, so he turned around to go back. Unfortunately, when he turned around he was face to chest with the man that was supposed to be guarding his door. He severely scraped his knees in protest of being brought back. He had kneeled, but obviously that didn't matter to the man and he was just dragged back a little slower than he normally would have been. He regretted that choice when he realized just how bad they were scraped and how much they were bleeding. 

The fourth try had been because his two guards had made a bet on who could catch Alexander first if they let him out. They had given him a ten second head start. Alexander might have made it if it wasn't for his knees. He had slowed down because it hurt to have them against the wind like that. In the end it took both of them to get him back into his room because he kept struggling and the second guard couldn’t seem to get a proper hold on him. He was, though, eventually dragged back. 

The fifth try ended with a sedative. He had picked the lock with the toothpick that had been with his food. He stealthily and slowly snuck past the guard. Once he made sure he was in the clear of the guard he turned to run for the outside door but found himself face to chest with another guard. He just couldn’t win, could he? They had dragged him back and Alexander watched as the two guards had a silent exchange. This time Alexander was brought directly to his bed and put down. He had almost bolted again but right before he did, the other guard came in with a needle. Alexander began flipping out. He _hated_ needles. No one really knew that, but he supposed the guards did at this point. He had cried and begged them not to use it, but they did not relent. Alexander was full out screaming when they actually injected the sedative. 

Alexander had stopped screaming and was beginning to fade when he heard George's voice, "What is the _meaning_ of this, gentleman," 

* * *

 _There are moments that the words don’t reach. There is suffering too terrible to name... you hold your child as tight_ _as you can, and push away the unimaginable._  

George Washington was never one to get emotional, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had cried in front of someone. Yet here he was, crying silently with his wife over their foster child. 

 Alexander had not been with him long, but from they moment he had met the young boy... he had known that he was going to be the father that this boy deserved. Alexander had been very self-reserved when he first arrived in America. He hadn't wanted to interact with Washington or his wife.  

Then, one day, he heard yelling coming from Alexander's room. School started in a few weeks, and Alexander signed up for AP everything. He was currently reading his AP American Government book when he began to flip out about how _stupid_ superdelegates were, and how _stupid_ pork barreling was. Washington has smiled, he hadn't known the boy to be so expressive. Now that he knew, though, he was going to try to do whatever he could to get Alexander to open up to him. 

Alexander had nightmares, as well. Washington had stayed up late, going through paperwork. It was around two o'clock in the morning when he heard muffled sobs coming from Alexander's room. Washington had hesitantly opened the door, and was surprised to find Alexander sitting in a ball with a hand over his mouth. He was attempting to quiet his sobs. 

"Son?" Questioned Washington, "Alexander, are you alright?" 

"Yes, sir," Alexander attempted to keep his voice from shaking, but from Washington's standpoint... he hadn't done a very good job. Being called sir by Alexander was also something new. It had always been Mr. Washington.  

Washington walked forward and lightly sat on the edge of the bed, "Son, tell me what's wrong," 

Alexander seemed incredibly small as he spoke with a soft voice, "You won't leave me... will you?" 

Washington was surprised at the question, "Alexander, I would never even dream of it," 

"How am I supposed to trust that?" Alexander's voice was even shakier than before, "You're gonna leave me just like my parents did," 

"Alexander, come here," Washington motioned the boy over, then pulling the boy into a hug, "I am not sick like your mother was, and I certainly am not the same type of person your father is. I promise you that I will always be here for you," 

Washington had not noticed his wife watching them from the door until she said, "See, dear. I told you having children would do you good," 

"Whatever you say, darling," Washington smiled, watching as she quickly rushed to Alexander's other side and joined in on the hug. 

Alexander had really opened up to them after that, accidently slipping up every now and then and calling them mom and dad. Washington had made sure that Alexander made friends before he put him in a dorm room, he would bring Alexander home on the weekends and it hadn't taken long for him to see Alexander as his son. 

 _The moments when you're in so deep, it feels easier to just swim down. The_ _Washingtons_ _go uptown, and try to live with the_ _unimaginabl_ _e_  

"He doesn't deserve any of this, George," whispered Martha, "He's only a child," 

"I know, darling," George stroked her hair, "Hopefully they find him while he still is," 

The two sat there for a while, Martha letting all of her concealed sadness go free. They were content sitting there, until it was ruined by a phone call. Washington sighed, "I'll get it," 

"Hello, is this George Washington?" The person on the other end was quick to ask once Washington answered.  

"Well that depends, who's asking?" Washington questioned 

"I'm Officer Schuyler, and I need to ask you some questions regarding Alexander Hamilton," stated the Officer. Washington sighed, he was in for a long night. 

That night of course, was very long. The officer had a long barrage of questions. Washington refused to cry while talking to the officer, but the moment when everything was over and done with... Washington collapsed onto the floor. Martha was at his side in an instant, and they sat there like that for the rest of the night. Washington letting himself break, as he sobbed into his wife's shoulder. 

* * *

 

Alexander was extremely groggy when he woke up. His brain felt muddled and when he tried to move, his movements were sluggish. Once his vision cleared he noticed that George was standing in front of the door with a slightly angry expression on his face. 

"Oh, darling, are you awake?" George looked Alexander right in the eyes, smiling when Alexander gave a noise of conformation. He took a seat on Alexander's bed, "There are two things we need to talk about... no... scratch that, it's three," 

Alexander attempted to sit up, but the feeling of the blanket against his still raw knees stopped him. It woke him up, but it stopped him. George frowned, pulling back the covers and unveiling Alexander's still slightly bleeding knees. 

"Did they leave you like this?" George's anger shining brightly in his tone. Alexander didn't want to answer, those men were only doing their job. Alexander was only convinced when George's hand was in his hair, slowly tightening.  

"Yes," Alexander's voice came out a whisper, but George must have heard him because his grip loosened and he began simply running his fingers through Alexander's hair. 

"We'll continue this conversation in a moment, Alexander," George was straight as a board when he stood up and his movements were stiff. Alexander could've sworn he saw something shiny grabbed from the inside of George's jacket. 

Alexander didn't see what happened, but he heard what sounded like George screaming at them about something and he heard their quiet voices and then those transforming into screams. Alexander closed his eyes and covered his ears, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing either of them for quite a while. 

George returned around fifteen minutes later in different clothes, "Sorry about that, darling. They apologized," 

Alexander nodded, too afraid to say anything to the man. He watched with scared eyes as George sat back down on the bed. Alexander gulped, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"We'll get to that in a second, first I'm going to wrap up your knees," George left no room for argument as he pulled out bandages and began to wrap up Alexander's leg. Alexander just sat there in an awkward silence, a million thoughts running through his head.  

Once George was done, Alexander decided to thank him, "Thank you, sir," he still wasn't sure how to act around George. He would just have to play obedient until he figured out what to do. 

George's head snapped in his direction, "I _told_ you to call me George," Alexander recoiled in fear. 

"Terribly sorry, George," Alexander took a few deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart. 

"Now then, I apologize for their behavior today. They have been dealt with. If anyone else does something like that to you, you tell me immediately... okay?" George looked down at Alexander expectantly. 

"Okay," Alexander's heart began to race again as he heard the unsaid line in George's sentence, _anyone else other than me_. 

"The second thing we need to talk about, is the fact that you ran away _five times_ today. Or at least... you attempted too," George's voice began to sound angry, and Alexander knew that all of the missing disciplinary action from today was about to be bestowed upon him all at once. 

Alexander began to tear up, "I just want to go home," 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because George only seemed to get angrier, "I don’t think you get it yet," his voice was harsh, "this _is_ your home now," 

Alexander could not play obedient at this point, he wasn't going to break that easily. He had worked so hard to glue himself back together. He wasn't going to let it all come undone easily. 

"My home is with the Washingtons and John," Alexander resisted, fully prepared for and expecting the slap that came directly after. As prepared as he was, it was still painful. 

"I don’t ever want to hear that name come out of your mouth," George threatened. Alexander's scared exterior was replaced with a newfound anger, which while it slightly surprised George... it only made Alexander more fun to mess with. 

"He's my _boyfriend_ ," Alexander crossed his arms, "You may have me trapped here, but you cant control me," 

"You wanna bet?" George smirked, "I mean, after that whole incident yesterday... I'd be willing to bet that I can" 

Alexander froze, "I don't know what you mean," 

"What was that, anyway?" George smirk turned into a straight line, "Who made you like that?" 

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," whispered Alexander, "I left all of that behind me in the Carribean," 

"Now Alexander," George's voice was once again soft, "you're staying here now, if I am to help you make accommodations. I have to make sure I know how to get rid of _other people's_ accommodations,"  

"I just stopped thinking about it all the time. Please don’t make me think about it again," Alexander pleaded, but he was already aware that it was far too late. The incident yesterday had brought the memories up, and he hadn’t _really_ been able to get them off of his mind. 

"Alexander, darling, I only want to help you. I'll make you so much better, and if I ever find the man who said that you aren't worth being worried about... I'll punch him in the face," George soothed. Alexander didn't think he would ever be able to figure George out. The man flat out slapped him for saying John's name, but now he was threatening to hurt Alexander's father because of what he did to Alexander. 

Alexander knew that if he didn't answer soon, George was going to get physical. So he decided to answer and make George think that he was once again being controlled, "It was my father,"  

"Your father made you like this?" George seemed angry, but Alexander knew that this time... it was not at him, it was at his father. 

"Yes, before he left me and my mother to rot... he was really rough and he would always-" Alexander began to sob, the memories flooding into his mind. "I'm sorry, George. This is nothing, I can stop, I'm sorry," the spilt apologies were no trick. Alexander began to feel worthless, this man did not care for him. He was only here as a means of entertainment for them man most likely. Just as his father did not love his mother, this man did not love Alexander. 

"Alexander, look at me," George gently guided Alexander's head in his direction, "as long as you are here... I promise you that you will be cared for and loved. If I do take any physical measures, it is because I love you and I am trying to help you learn. It is how people are supposed to be guided," 

George smirked, he could use this. Alexander didn't know how normal people really operated. If he could just convince Alexander that what he was doing was the only way for him to effectively become better... then Alexander would become a lot more malleable and maybe turning him into the perfect little Alexander... wouldn’t be as hard as expected. After all, it's not very hard to break something that is already broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don't really think that Alexander's father was actually that bad but I needed him to be for this purpose. Alexander actually kept in touch with his father up to his wedding I do believe. That's not important though, what happens in this story is.  
> Happy suffering friends  
> (Oh and Happy Easter if that is what you celebrate)


	5. Chapter 5

_2005_  

It's been a month since Alexander disappeared, but John and the others still couldn’t live with themselves. No matter how many times they were told that it wasn’t their fault that Alexander was missing, the thought still lingered in all of their minds. 

John believed that if he hadn't suggested to surprise Alexander, this wouldn’t have happened. If he had chosen a different day, Alexander would still be here. The ifs were slowly eating away at his mind, but if someone were to ask him how he felt... he would tell them that things were getting better. Only Lafayette and Hercules knew that John was an absolute mess on the inside. 

Lafayette believed it was their fault for letting Alexander go alone. If they only gone with Alexander instead of just giving him an address and just sending him off. If they hadn't taken a shortcut in order to beat Alexander to the location. No one knew Lafayette felt this way. They were always telling people it wasn’t anyone's fault, so no one really stopped to wonder if Lafayette blamed themself. They were so determined to stay strong for John and Hercules, that they couldn’t afford anyone knowing how they really felt. 

Hercules believed it was his fault for picking a location so far away, that he should have just waited for Alexander to be done getting ready and then drove both of them. He had already felt bad when it started raining, and his world seemed to crash down around him when Alexander was found to be missing. He was the last person people expected to become an absolute wreck about things like his, but he had started as even more of a mess than John had. 

John had started a blog in order to cope. It's purpose was really to get help with finding Alexander. Hopefully he would be able to use it for much more. He would make it what Alexander would have wanted. A website made for spreading a message... Alexander's message. 

The blog was called _The World is Wide Enough_ and John had written a summary for the website that he was sure Alexander would be proud of. Alexander had always ranted and gone on about how stupid people could be. He was all for equality, and hated it when someone would make a racist comment or anything degrading really. He understood calling people stupid, because you know... if someone is stupid they're stupid. Making a discriminatory comment or judging someone before you know them, that was what had Alexander in a blind rage most of the time. 

Of course, he had selfish reasons for the blog's existence as well. Where else was he supposed to vent, to let out his feelings. Hopefully the blog would run a following, but it didn't really matter to John. He just needed somewhere to vent his feelings.  

"Mon ami!" Lafayette exclaimed, their voice slightly strained. 

John looked up with tired eyes from his computer, "Hey Laf," 

"Qu'est-ce tu fais?" questioned Lafayette, sitting down next to John. 

"English, Laf. You don't have to be so worried," John smiled at his friend, Lafayette was known to start speaking French when he got extremely worried. 

"What are you doing?" Lafayette said slowly,  making sure everything he said was indeed in the English language. 

"I'm setting up a blog, Alexander was planning to do this a week after he was kidnapped. I thought it would be nice if I did it for him," John explained, "I haven't done anything with it yet... do you want to help?" At this point John wanted there to be something for him and his friends to do together. If there wasn’t, they were going to drift apart in a grief stricken haze. 

"Of course I would, and I'm sure Hercules would as well" Lafayette kept an optimistic feel to their voice. The blog had actually made Lafayette happy. Alexander would be proud of the three of them when he got back.  

John had finally made the first entry when Lafayette decided they needed to get back to Hercules. At least, that's what he told John. John had cried again while they were talking about Alexander would have wanted the blog to entail, crying about how they couldn’t do it right without Alexander. Lafayette had calmed him down but when they felt the tears coming on they decided it was time to leave. 

Lafayette made it out of John's dorm and then they collapsed in the hallway, tears running silently down their fault. John was probably right... no matter what they did, it would never be as good as what Alexander could do. If only Alexander were here. _If only Alexander were here_. 

The sound of a door opening was heard and Lafayette quickly got up and ran. They ran as fast as they could and as far as they could from that side of the building. Not stopping until they reached the courtyard where Lafayette was quick to find a place they could be alone. They sat there for another hour, letting all of the bottled up emotions go free. 

What Lafayette did not see as they got up to leave, was George Washington watching them with a sad expression on his face. 

- 

Over the course of the week, George had managed to get Alexander's life story out of him. His father had heavily abused him and his mother. Made Alexander feel like nothing more than a piece of garbage. George had praised Alexander to the extremes, told him how brave he was and how strong he was to have survived all of that. Lured him into the illusion that he was always going to be like that.  

It was no illusion that George loved Alexander, the illusion was that Alexander needed to be kept on a tight leash. He would eventually have to lose his snappy attitude, lose the need to rebuttal everything that came out of George's mouth. 

What he didn’t want to break was Alexander's brain. His love was so talented. Alexander had asked for a notebook, so George got him a few boxes of them and a huge supply of pens to write with. He had come in several times to see Alexander writing.... and it seemed that today was one of those days. 

Alexander looked up with a smile on his face when George walked in, "Do you want to read anything I've written?" 

George's face lit up, "Of course, darling!" Alexander had been extremely reserved with his writing and George was almost sure that he was going to have to force Alexander to show him. Alexander handed him one of the notebooks with a bright smile, he had always loved sharing his work with people. 

By the time he was done reading, Alexander was half way through another notebook. He had not realized just how much of a genius this boy was. He knew that his skills had gotten Alexander sent here from the Caribbean but the way Alexander's words flowed together was beautiful. George knew that he was going to have to read every single on of Alexander's journals. 

George made a reach for the one Alexander had slid next to him until he saw the glint of the spiral binding from under Alexander's pillow, "Alexander, why is there a notebook under your pillow?" 

Alexander's face became overcome with panic, "I m-must have um... must have fallen asleep writing in it. Yeah! I probably pushed it under the pillow on accident," 

George raised his eyebrow, Alexander wasn't this bad at lying. He couldn't be, with what he had to go through in Nevis. Had he really scared Alexander that much over the past month he had been here? "Don't lie to me, Alexander,"  

"It's nothing," Alexander said, "I promise you wont like whats in it anyway," 

" _Alexander,_ " George's voice is harsh and demanding, the way Alexander described his father's voice. Alexander let out a strangled noise at the tone of voice and quickly moved to grab the notebook, but George was faster. He grabbed it and pushed Alexander to the ground when the notebook was almost yanked out of his hands. 

Alexander yelped and was already whispering sorry over and over on the floor. George didn’t have to get very far to know why Alexander hadn't wanted him to see it. It was filled with his feelings towards the people he was closest too. There were entries on how much he loved John. How he was grateful for Lafayette and Hercules. How he felt towards the Washingtons and to Elizabeth Schuyler.  

George was overcome with rage, "You _brat_ ," he spit, "After _everything_ I have done for you," George grabbed Alexander's hair and dragged him up from floor, throwing him into a wall. 

"I'm sorry," Alexander whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_ " the words were repeated over and over with every strike. George then roughly yanked Alexander off of the wall, pushing him forward until he stumbled to the edge of the bed. 

Alexander felt his hair grabbed again and let out a yelp of pain, "I'm sorry"  

"Sorry doesn’t solve anything, _love,"_ George sneered, throwing Alexander onto the floor. 

"If you would just let me _explain_ ," Alexander pleaded, hurrying to get on his knees. George made no move to strike, so Alexander took it as a sign to continue talking, "You specifically said you didn't want me speaking his name, but I have so much going on in my head all the time. That's why i'm always writing. I just thought it would make you happier with me if I kept it out of sight and out of mind, I really didn't meant to make you angry," 

Alexander meant every word he said, he had treading lightly with George, trying to avoid what was apparently inevitable. He had tried to make the man as happy as possible, hoping he wouldn’t turn on him like his father had. He knew he couldn’t trust him. John and the others were probably like this too they just never got angry enough to act. They would have turned on him the moment he made one of them upset.  

"I'm sorry Alexander," George spoke. Alexander's head snapped up in surprise, "I didn’t realize that’s what you were doing. It is still inexcusable to hide stuff like this from me, and I respectfully request that you no longer write in that notebook. It would be better if you just erased those people from your mind. You've been here for a month Alexander, and i've let you see the news... they aren't looking for you. People like that don’t deserve you," 

Alexander wasn't sure how to react, but when George offered his hand he hesitantly took it. He was helped up and then lightly guided back into the bed in order for him to mull over what George had thought. Maybe George was just trying to protect him and the beating had been because he wouldn't let go some toxic influences. Maybe George was right about John and the others. Alexander had thought that of them in the vary beginning as well. Alexander fell asleep not really knowing who he could trust. 

George left the room with a smug look on his face. He had planted the seed of doubt. Maybe him finally snapping at Alexander was what was really needed to move on to the next stage. All he knew now is that Alexander was going to begin to doubt everything in his life and that was exactly what George needed him to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THE BLOG THAT JOHN MADE IN THIS IS REAL  
> ITS ON TUMBLR  
> UNDER   
> itswideenough  
> SNEAK PEAKS  
> MORE INFORMATION  
> INTERACTION IN THE STORY  
> IT MAY JUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH HOW THE STORY GOES IN THE FUTURE


	6. Chapter 6

_2005_

George Washington had never seen Lafayette cry before. Granted, he hasn’t seen many of his students cry... but Lafayette was different. Lafayette's family were close friends, so Washington had known Lafayette since they were a child. Lafayette never cried, not in front of anyone. That is why Washington was extremely shocked when he looked down from his office to see Lafayette running as fast as they could to a tree before effectively crumbling to the ground and beginning to cry.

He had seen Lafayette around John and Hercules, they were always comforting the two of them. Washington, being so used to never seeing Lafayette cry, had not thought too much of it. Now, though, Washington was extremely concerned.

Had Lafayette always been like this? Had they always bottled up their emotions, only to go and let them out a few moments later all on their own?  If Washington knew one thing in this extremely trying time, it was that he would not stand for this.

Lafayette was no longer there when Washington reached the court yard, which frustrated him to no end. He had intended to have a one on one with them but as much as he didn’t want too, he would have to confront John and Hercules about the situation. Lafayette had most likely not gone back to their friends, and if Washington was being honest… he had no idea where they would’ve gone.

Washington’s walks were most of the time interrupted, some teacher wanted something or a student wanted to change something about the school. Lately that had not been the case. He supposed the sad or angry look that had been adorning his face since Alexander disappeared had something to do with it. People had known just how much Washington had cared for the boy, and everyone knew that an upset George Washington was not pleasant to deal with. Either way, it had taken him a much shorter amount of time to get there than he had expected.

He knocked on the door hesitantly, and when he didn’t get an answer he grew slightly worried. He knocked on the door again, with much more force. Again he was met with silence. He knew that John had to be in there, as John had promised the police that he would not leave his room unless he was going to classes. Washington panicked and turned the knob on the door and found himself even more worried when he found the door to be unlocked.

Washington swung the door open and rushed in, his eyes looking around frantically for any evidence of life in the room. He was utterly relieved when he entered the bedroom and found both John and Hercules asleep on the bed, clinging to each other. He was slightly less pleased when he saw their tear stained faces.

“Boys?” Washington’s voice was quiet, but it was apparently enough to wake up Hercules. The young man’s eyes shot open and when he was awake enough to see Washington, he slowly untangled himself from John’s grasp.

“Mr. Washington?” Hercules voice was hoarse, most likely from crying, “what’re you doing here?”

“I need to talk to the two of you. Can you do me a favor and wake John up, I’ll wait in the living room,” Washington’s voice was light and he gave Hercules a weak smile before exiting the bedroom.

It took ten minutes for both of them to join him, “What’s the problem, Mr. Washington?”

John had spoken extremely quietly, if Washington didn’t have keen ears… he was sure he wouldn’t have heard the boy. He sighed, “Have either of you noticed anything odd about Lafayette recently?”

John gave Washington a confused look, “What do you mean, sir?”

“Has he been acting weird? A bit off?” Washington elaborated. He hoped they had noticed something, it would be horrible to tell them that they had been blind to their friend’s suffering.

“Well… there was that one time, on the day the police came to talk to us,” started John, “they were there when I cried for the first time… but they didn’t say anything about the fact that they needed to cry. I had to coax it out of them,”

“Were there any more incidents like that?” questioned Washington, immediately regretting the question when John looked away in shame. It felt like an arrow was through his heart when he heard John sniffle.

“I-I’m so sor-sorry,” Washington could see the tears welling in the boys eyes, “I did-didn’t even th-think to p-pay attention to th-that,” John began crying, causing Washington’s heart to break, and when Hercules began crying in response to that… it completely shattered.

It took less than a second for Washington to nearly fling himself to the sofa the boys were on, pulling them both close to his side, murmuring words of comfort to both of them. The two seemed shocked at their headmaster’s reaction, but Alexander had had many freak outs during the first few weeks he stayed with the Washington’s and Washington had become accustomed to needing to move fast.

The two boys eventually gave in and began sobbing into their headmaster’s jacket. Washington couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger at the person who took Alexander. For one, they took Alexander… the small and scared immigrant who didn’t think he could trust anyone. Then they hurt all of these children, the keyword being _children_. They shouldn’t have to go through any of this, yet because some insane person decided to take Alexander… a lot of people were suffering. Washington refused to let them go through it alone.

Lafayette burst into the room about an hour later yelling, “John! Hercules isn’t in the-“ they were cut short by the sight of Washington, John, and Hercules all asleep on the sofa. Relief flooded through their body as they smiled the first genuine smile they had smiled all month.

“Monsieur Washington?” Lafayette lightly shook their professor until his eyes opened. They watched as Washington slowly woke up, careful not to move his arms as not to wake up the sleeping children in his arms.

“Lafayette,” Washington murmured, “we need to talk,”

Lafayette gave their professor a confused look, “About what, Monsieur?”

Washington sighed, lightly shaking the two boys so they would wake up. It was effective as their eyes began fluttering and they quickly sat up, making Washington release his grip on them.

“What’s going on?” mumbled John, rubbing his eyes,

“Lafayette is here,” Washington made a move to move to a different seat, but was stopped abruptly when he felt both Hercules and John grasp onto his jacket. He smiled, “don’t we need to have a word with them?”

“Mhmm,” Hercules affirmed, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes.

Lafayette looked so unbelievably confused it made Washington doubt what he had seen in the courtyard, but only for a second. Lafayette gave them a hesitant smile, “What is wrong?”

“Lafayette. How many times have you run off to cry on your own?” Hercules got straight to the point, getting angry noises from both Washington and John and an extremely shocked squeak from Lafayette.

Lafayette began stringing together words in an attempt to salvage their situation, but in the end they sighed and said, “I don’t know,”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us,” pressed John. Lafayette looked away in shame.

“I just didn’t want to put anything else on your shoulders. You all were already dealing with so much, you didn’t need me adding on to the plate,” Lafayette would not meet anyone’s eyes.

Washington sighed, “I know that in past situations, that may have been how you programmed yourself to do things… but it’s not healthy for you to keep to yourself,” Washington saw the tears welling up in Lafayette’s eyes and in a flash, he had grabbed John and Hercules’ hands and stood them up before pulling Lafayette into a hug. John and Hercules eventually joined in and the four stood there with one thought going through their minds.

_We are going to get through this, and we are going to find Alexander_

* * *

Alexander woke with a start. He had dreamed of John and the others living their lives like he had never even existed and he dreamed of John throwing him across the room. Logically he should’ve known that neither events would actually take place, but the mind is a powerful thing.

He would wake up in between these dreams, gasping for air, but he would not call for help because he knew George would come and he wasn’t sure if he wanted that.

The first dream had killed Alexander on the inside.

_He was free. He had escaped the clutches of George in his attempt to escape, knocking on the closest house door and begging to be let in. Luckily they believed him and quickly called the police to come and get him. They dropped him off at the Washington’s house where he was relieved to see the kind faces of his foster parents._

_“Alexander,” Washington’s voice was cold. Alexander had never been talked too that coldly by Washington before._

_“Sir?” questioned Alexander, his heart hammering in his chest._

_“Do you have any idea how much trouble you have put us through? Did you even put up a fight when you were taken Alexander? Maybe your father was right about you. Maybe you are a useless bastard who can’t do anything right. Don’t bother me or my wife, go straight to your room. You are not to leave until someone comes to get you for dinner,” Washington looked Alexander straight in the eye with a look telling him that this was an order, and he’d better follow it or fact the consequences._

_Alexander felt like collapsing in on himself right then and there, but he swiftly made his way to the room he was provided… never looking back at the thoroughly confused cop. Once he shut the door he began to cry. He wanted now more than ever for Washington or Martha to come through the door and hold him close, whispering words of comfort into his ears._

_When he was fetched for dinner he realized that they expected him to eat alone. They really did want him out of their sight. He felt tears fall as he ate, and they did not stop until he fell asleep._

_“Wake up,” Washington’s voice was harsh as he threw clothes at Alexander. “You have to go to school,”_

_“Sir, I just got back from being_ abducted _, are you sure that is really the best idea?” Alexander was hesitant when he asked his question._

_He regretted it when he felt the familiar pain of his hair being pulled down so he would look up, “Don’t question me, you lowly immigrant”_

_Alexander gulped in fear and nodded, memories of George and his father flashing in front of him. He started furiously apologizing, tears threatening to fall, apparently pleasing his foster father._

_Washington left and Alexander quickly got dressed and cleaned up his face, hoping no one noticed his irritated hairline._

_Alexander had been excited for school, expecting his friends to rush him and tell him that they were very happy to see them. He was shocked to find that none of them even said hi, John even showed slight annoyance when he had to share desk space with Alexander during science._

_Lafayette said, “You’re that Alexander kid aren’t you? I can’t believe you stood John up like that last month. It’s unfortunate, for such a pretty face to have such an_ ugly _personality._

_Alexander was closing in on himself, and suddenly Lafayette turned into Jefferson._

_“Oh don’t worry, little Alexander. I remember who you are. You’re the immigrant bastard. The one who doesn’t have any chance at success. Everyone hates you. No one could ever care about someone as dirty as you are. You were a_ mistake _._

_Suddenly it seemed like everyone was saying exactly what Jefferson was, over and over until Alexander screamed._

Alexander shot up in bed, bringing a hand to his face to find that he had been crying. George had told him that no one was looking for him. Alexander had checked several times to try and prove it untrue but he had been unsuccessful. His brain always thought up the worst case scenario and that was definitely it. If he were to return, they wouldn’t even care. They would just see how defenseless and useless he really is.

Alexander began to fall asleep once again, his mind filled with questions. His second dream didn’t really surprise him but it was horrible none the less.

 _Alexander had just returned home with John from a debate with Jefferson, and Alexander was quite confident in the fact that he won… even if Washington_ did _have to take him to the side and tell him to correct his language._

_He entered the dorm room with a smile on his face until he felt his arm roughly grabbed and he was slammed into a wall._

_“What the hell were you thinking?” seethed John, walking Hamilton into a corner._

_“John what are you talking about?” Alexander whimpered, he hated being trapped. His eyes darting in every direction._

_“That whole show you put on back there,” Alex flinched at John’s tone, “you’re gonna ruin my reputation if you continue to act out like that,”_

_“John,_ please _. Can we just talk this out?” Alex felt betrayed. John was supposed to be_ different _, John was supposed to let him be his own person._

_“You should know better than anyone else that talking doesn’t teach a lesson,” John gave him a sadistic smirk. Alexander violently flinched back, John’s words reminded him too much of his father._

_“I’m sorry, sir. I was unaware that my debates with Jefferson bothered you that much,” Alexander’s back had unconsciously turned as stiff as a board and his words only came out in a polite tone. His eyes kept replacing John with his father._

_“You seem to have forgotten that I am a_ Laurens _,” John grabbed Alexander’s shirt and yanked him off the ground, the difference in height putting a good half an inch of air between Alexander and the floor. “Then again I suppose it might be too much to ask a_ poor orphan immigrant _to understand how important reputation is to people like me,”_

_Alexander felt his throat constrict and he began to thrash in John’s grip, accidently kicking him in the knee. John appeared to get even angrier at that, his smirk turned into a scowl and Alexander was dropped onto the ground and then punched in the gut._

_Alexander fell to the ground in front of John and whispered, “I’m sorry, sir. It was an accident, sir,”_

_John wasn’t happy with that answer, “Don’t start playing obedient,” he took a step forward, giving Alexander no choice but to back straight into the corner, “I’ve studied your behavior for six months, Alexander, you can put on a timid act around people but you’re not obedient. I’m going to have to_ make _you obedient,”_

_Alexander stopped paying attention to John’s words and focused on shielding his body after the first blow. Alexander had come to this country knowing he was worthless and after six months he finally was beginning to think that he wasn’t. He knew now that he had gotten his hopes up for nothing._

_John only struck places that could be covered by clothes, meaning he didn’t want anyone to know… and if Alexander told anyone the consequences would bigger than he could imagine. Once John appeared to be done with Alexander, he was roughly grabbed and thrown into the hallway where he proceeded to curl up into a ball. Memories of his father wouldn’t stop going through his head until he saw his father standing in front of him. Alexander let out a choked sob/_

Alexander shot up once again, accidently letting out a loud sob. He hoped that the guards outside had not heard him, as they would alert George and Alexander didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Although, when he thought of how comforting George had been after the incident and how he had been in the beginning… he couldn’t help but crave the affection.

Alexander curled up, hugging a pillow. His over active brain had started going through every scenario. His two nightmares, his other friends abusing him, kind George, mean George. He was so confused, and he knew that he was crying. He just wanted to be able to _understand_.

George rushed in a few moments later, meaning that the guard _had_ heard him, “Oh, Alexander… love, what happened?”

Alexander must have looked so small to George, his small body shaking and his face pressed into a pillow, “Nothing,” his voice was soft and he turned his head away from George.

“Alexander, darling, its okay… you can tell me,” George’s soft voice was grabbing all of Alexander’s attention. Not even the Washingtons had talked to him that softly.

“You’ll be mad,” whispered Alexander, burrowing farther into the pillow.

“If I promise not to be, will you tell me?” questioned George, hoping the answer was yes. He would force it Alexander if necessary, but Alexander didn’t need to know that.

“You promise?” Alexander must have sounded like he was five, but he couldn’t find the need to care.

“Of _course,_ ” George pressed, if Alexander asked one more question George was going to snap. He didn’t want to snap, he was trying to get Alexander to trust him.

“I had a nightmare,” Alexander still wasn’t looking at George, “It was about my friends,”

George almost saw red, he almost snapped and reprimanded Alexander until he made the connection of nightmare. The dream hadn’t been a good thing.

“Alexander why would I be mad about that? You can’t control your dreams,” George lied, he would lull Alexander back to sleep and then get the rest of the details in the morning, “Come now, it’s time for you to go back to sleep,”

Alexander nodded, even though George could see he was reluctant. Alexander looked at him for the first time that night, “I’m sorry for bothering you with this,”

“Shhh,” George tucked Alexander in, “We’ll talk in the morning,”

Alexander nodded, closing his eyes. His breathing evened out almost immediately and George smiled down at his little Alexander. This was easier than he’d thought it was going to be. Alexander was starting to break off from his outside relationships without much of intervention from George.

George smirked, all was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this since like Sunday.  
> Sorry it took so long, but here you go.  
> Sorry if it's bad as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS ALEXANDER'S BIRTHDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so hello everyone, 'tis I... Savanah. The person incapable of writing small things and getting chapters up in good time. School is over now f i n a l l y. So I will have much more time to update and formulate ideas. I'm sorry if this is more fluffy than you want it to be? Y'all gotta tell me what you want out of this story. More fluff more a n g s t more actions by a person and whatever.

_2006_  

Alexander turned sixteen today. Alexander turned sixteen today and the cops had decided to suspend the investigation. John couldn't find it in him to be sad, he was too angry. Washington hadn't wanted to tell them, but he couldn't allow them to find out from someone else. 

"Children, come here," Washington motioned them out of the kitchen and into the living room. 

"Is something wrong?" questioned Hercules, pulling his friends out of the kitchen. 

"There's been a slight delay on Alexander's investigation," Washington confessed, motioning for them to sit down. 

"What do you mean, slight delay?" John's smile had faded away, a confused and distraught look taking it's place.  

"There is no easy way to say this..." Washington would not make eye contact with them, "but today... they suspended Alexander's investigation," 

John jumped off of the couch, "But it's Alexander's birthday!" Panic was flooding John's veins. How could they do this? To relinquish all hope of finding the small immigrant on his _birthday?_ This couldn't be happening.  

"They surely must know that this is inacceptable, non?" Lafayette's brow was furrowed in what John assumed was anger. "Even mon petit lion's day of disappearance would have been preferred to this," 

John looked back at Hercules, "Herc? Are you okay?" Hercules' face had gone blank, which was something  that only happened when he was extremely angry. 

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Hercules' voice was quiet, but you could feel his rage radiating off of every word. "This is going to be one of the hardest days we're going to have to get through, and they chose _today_ to suspend the investigation," 

"All of you come here," said Washington, patting the seats next to him, "We can get through this," 

John shakes his head, not moving from his spot, "They're never going to find them are they?" Washington stood, "It's going to be like this next year, and the year after. We're all going to sit in this room and cry because the cops wont get off their asses and find him," 

Washington put his hand on John's shoulder, "John, they'll find him. It might take several years but they will find him. Alexander has not left the planet or the country. They will find him," 

John pushed Washington's hand away, "You don't _know_ that,"  

Washington frowned, "Maybe I don’t" John looked up at him, "There is no possible way to know whether or not they'll find him. What I do know, is that negativity is not going to help find Alexander. Stuff like this happens every day, and there are people who are found every day. Just have patience and believe that Alexander is out there somewhere," 

John let out a small laugh, "Don’t get all sentimental with me, _headmaster_ ," 

Washington chuckled and opened his arms, taking all three children into his arms. Lafayette and Hercules had started to cry while John just took solace in Washington's presence. A presence that made him feel like everything was going to be alright. 

Washington left for a meeting half an hour later, leaving the children alone with their thoughts. 

John was the first one to make up his mind. Washington had said that stuff like this happens everyday, and John's heart had lurched at the thought. He felt disgusted at the world. He didn't want anyone to have to suffer the way that Alexander most likely was, so he made up his mind. He would not follow in his father's footsteps and become a senator regardless of that being what he was raised to do. He would become a cop. A detective to be more specific. He would do whatever he could to stop events like this from occuring, and if Officer Schuyler and Officer Reynolds couldn't find Alexander... he would just have to do it himself. 

Hercules wasn’t sure what to do with the sudden want to take action. He was so young, and he had all the time in the world to change career paths. Detective work obviously would not be the most efficient way to find Alexander, but it was the easiest. No one had found anything after over six months of Alexander being missing. He was also sure that one of his friends would end up being a detective either way. Hercules wanted to do something different. Find the person who took Alexander and give them a good punch in the face. Undercover work would give him that opportunity. 

Lafayette was distraught. What were they to do about Alexander? To be completely honest they had half a mind to go and punch Officer Reynolds, no doubt it was his doing. Officer Schuyler had been so sincere in his want to find Alexander. Officer Reynolds had not. God, they wished the police force didn't have people like that. Maybe they could change that. 

The three had all gone in different directions, all for the same reason. Alexander had unlocked a new path for all of them, and they'd be damned if it wasn't the one they were going to walk down.

* * *

 

It was January eleventh. Alexander curled up In to a ball upon waking, he _hated_ his birthday. If anything, it usually just raised the hostility people had towards him. He had almost fallen back asleep when he heard George barge into the room, sending panicked waves throughout his body. Would George be meaner today? Would George be nicer today? Did George know it was his birthday? 

"Wake up!" George sang, trying to pull the covers off of Alexander. Alexander couldn't help but smile when he saw George's childish pout when he noticed that Alexander was curled up on top of the pillow and had not been under the blankets. The smile vanished as he remembered exactly who this man was.  

Alexander felt a hand wrap around his foot and he yelped when he was yanked off of his pillow. He sat up and blearily looked around. Something about his room was different. Whether it was the several cardboard boxes he had never seen before or the air was a different temperature he wasn't sure. He was too upset to care. 

"Happy Birthday!" George sang, making Alexander cringe. He didn't need this. He didn’t want this. He just wanted to be left alone. George was only tricking him, that had to be what it was. His father had done this once.  

Alexander had only been five at the time, and was unaware of his fathers abusive tendencies. He had entered with a smile on his face, patting Alexander lightly on the head. Alexander had been far too confused to notice James flinch.  

His father had said, "Are you having a happy birthday, Alex?" 

Alexander looked towards his brother who was shaking his head furiously. Alexander then looked up at his father, confusion shining in his eyes, "I guess," 

Alexander refused to remember any farther than that. The day that ruined the image he had of his father. The day that ruined the nickname Alex for him. The day he learned that there was only two people in the world he could trust.  

"Love, are you okay?" George's voice snapped him out of his trance. Alexander knew he had to say yes. The way George was acting was almost the polar opposite of his father, but Alexander's mess-ups had been treated the same. If it had been any other day, Alexander might not have answered dishonestly. 

"I'm fine," Alexander slowly sat up, blinking away the bleariness in his eyes. The first thing that came into focus was George's grinning face. _He's trying to trick you. Don't forget father._ The next thing was all of the wrapped boxes that were littering the floor. _You don't deserve them. They're probably empty anyway._  

"Happy Birthday!" George's smile remained radiant, but Alexander refused to trust it. His father had apologized every birthday and promised never to do it again. Always walked in with a bright smile, yet still always broke his promise. 

Alexander let out a sleepy groan, watching as George happily set down an outfit on the bed. 

"Do me a favor darling and knock on the door when you've finished changing," George swiftly turned around and left the room, leaving Alexander to study the clothes in front of him. They weren't modern, that much Alexander knew. What he didn't know was what historical time period they were from. 

Thinking back on it, George was often dressed in strange red clothing that most certainly was not modern. It couldn't be Middle Ages, or Renaissance... maybe American Colonial? He hadn't paid much attention to the dress of historical figures in the time he had been in the United States, but they seemed familiar enough. 

He struggled with the idea of leaving the warmth of the thick blankets for the next several minutes before he threw them off, grabbing the outfit and attempting to put it on. He got stuck after the first layer. He stared at the door warily, debating on whether or not to call for help. George seemed to want Alexander to rely on him for everything, so maybe it would make his captor happy. On the other hand, George might finally see just how useless Alexander really was, and it would end in bruises... like all of his birthdays did. 

"Love?" George's voice sounded from the door, "Is everything alright?" 

Alexander let out a whine, "I'm stuck," 

Well crap. So much for making a rational decision. 

George flung the door open and Alexander found himself being momentarily blinded by a flash. He let out a noise of protest, but George simply laughed. "You look positively _adorable_ " 

Alexander almost protested to the mocking comment, but he was doing his best to be good... he just wanted _one_ happy birthday. George hummed happily at Alexander's lack of attitude and swiftly moved to help the smaller boy. 

Once Alexander was dressed, he immediately moved to find the mirror. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he did not look extremely horrible. He did note that the clothing covered a lot of skin. _Perfect for covering bruises._ Alexander shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. All he had to do was obey. If he obeyed then everything would be okay. 

"You look stunning, my love," George purred, pulling Alexander backwards and into his embrace. It took everything the smaller boy had to let himself be dragged backwards with no resistance. George was basically vibrating with happiness and Alexander's sudden submissive behavior. 

"Is it okay if I ask a question?" Alexander knew he sounded extremely timid. He was hoping it would show his willingness to let George rule him today. 

"If it isn't about leaving," George let Alexander out of his grasp so he could turn to face him. 

"I was just wondering about the Colonial clothing..." Alexander's voice got quieter as he went on and he stared looking down. 

George's eyes softened, "Hey, it's okay darling," Alexander looked up, "It's just how my father has decided to organize things. One day, the whole world will be dressed this way. My father has big plans, you know," Alexander's eyes went wide, "Oh, but you don't have to worry about that. All you have to worry about is being by my side. _Forever_." George's eyes had become manic and he moved his arm to possessively grip Alexander's arm. 

"Yes sir," Alexander struggled to force the words out. He felt nauseous. What would John think if he saw how easily he was letting this man take over? Alexander shook his head again, banishing the thought. John wasn't here. John wasn't going to see him like this. 

They stayed like that for a while, George murmuring possessive phrases and Alexander responding obediently. George eventually snapped out of it and beamed at Alexander, "You're being such a _good boy_ today! Do you want to open your presents?" 

Alexander looked away. He didn't deserve presents. He had _never_ deserved presents. "You really didn't have to get me anything," Alexander began fiddling with his fingers. 

"What are you talking about," George sounded confused, "Everyone has to get _something_ on their birthday. Even the worst of people,"  

"I _really_ don't think you should have spent all that money," Alexander tried to reason, "There's no way it's too late to return all of this," 

Alexander flinched when he heard George tapping his foot impatiently on the floor, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't _like_ what I got you?" 

"N-no!" Alexander took a step back, "I don't even know what you got me. I just really don't think-" 

"Then don’t think at all!" George snapped, his hand raised in the air. 

Alexander flinched back, "I apologize, sir" 

George forced his hand down, "No, I'm the one who should apologize. It's your birthday. Just don’t go against me like that again. If it were _any other day_ ," George stopped there, leaving the rest to Alexander's imagination. He had to show Alexander that he was merciful. Had to make Alexander believe that any abuse he may receive would be for his own disciplinary benefit. 

"I understand, sir... I've just never gotten anything for my birthday before," Alexander _had_ to make George understand. "I'm just afraid,"  

George's eyes widened in realization, "Your father," Alexander looked away, "Oh, my love, I should have realized. I promise I'm not going to hurt you on your _birthday_ ," 

"That's what he said," Alexander felt the tears welling up, "I want to trust you on this, I really do," 

"Then open the boxes, Alexander. That's all you have to do," George's voice was soft as he handed Alexander a small box. "You only have to open one, if that makes you more comfortable," 

Alexander wiped the tears away and hesitantly reached for the box. Once in his hands, he gently started undoing the tape. George looked annoyed at Alexander's speed, causing Alexander to look away. He took the wrapping off and carefully opened the box. 

Inside he found a beautiful brass key. Confused as to what it was for, he looked up at George who was holding out a hand. 

"Come with me, love. I want to show you what it's for," George gave him a bright smile. Alexander couldn't help but soak in George's positive attention. He wished George would be like this all the time, but no one was like this all the time. Everyone would eventually hurt him. _No, Alexander. Stop thinking like that._  

George led him to a room just down the hall and motioned for Alexander to insert the key. Before he could really process anything, he was standing in an absolutely magnificent office. Bookshelves filled with more books than he knew what to do with, a big desk with a sleep laptop and a phone right next to it. A beautiful carpet right underneath it. There was a small reading area in the corner that looked perfect.  

"Is this all for me?" Alexander's questioned, his voice soft. George smiled down at him and pushed him farther into the room. 

"You’re extremely talented, love,” Alexander blushed at the praise, “How am I to expect you to prosper if you’re stuck in that small room all the time?” 

“Prosper?” Alexander didn’t quite understand. Was he not meant to just be a decoration? In what sense would Alexander’s academics aid George?  

“Well of course,” George ruffled Alexander’s hair, “You’re part of the Frederick household now, we have a reputation to uphold. Whatever would I do if your talent were to burn out?" 

Alexander grew slightly giddy. He had always been one to suck up knowledge from wherever he could find it, and it's not like he hadn't thought over asking George about maybe having a tutor or something. _Anything_ that would allow him to know more than he already did. Alexander couldn't help but feel like this was his best birthday yet, not as if that was a huge accomplishment. 

George pushed Alexander farther into the room, "Go ahead, look around," Alexander took a hesitant step forward, running his hand across the neatly organized books. The school library was the only other place he had seen this many books in one place, and he would be lying if he said that it didn't leave him breathless. 

"It's beautiful," Alexander sighed, looking around the room again. 

"Only the best for you, my love" Alexander shuddered at the endearing tone, forcing a tight smile onto his face. Only when the small man forced himself to look at George did he notice that George was wearing the only red thing in the room. Everything else was a shade or tint of blue. 

Alexander tried to bite his tongue, force down his curiosity... but what could he say... he was too curious for his own good, "Why is everything blue?" 

George looked at him in confusion for a second before it morphed into a look of amusement, "That's your color, darling," 

The condescending tone felt like a punch to the gut, "My... color?" 

George rolled his eyes, "That's what I said, yes" he took a deep breath, "Every higher up has one. Mine is red, my father's is green, yours is blue, etcetera etcetera" 

Alexander looked down, face burning in embarrassment. Shouldn't he have known that? 

George smirked, the Alexander he'd brought here would have been more outspoken... would have protested that there was no way he could have known. He was making progress. 

A loud chiming resonated throughout the building, causing Alexander to nearly jump out of his skin. George smiled down at his small Alexander and grabbed his hand, "It's time to go, my love" 

"Go?" questioned Alexander, fighting off the violent flinch that threatened to take over at the sudden contact, "Go Where?" 

"It's a surprise, darling," George gently pulled forward, a silent command to follow. George led Alexander out of the room, taking him a bit farther down the hallway, "I'm going to blindfold you now, love" 

Alexander wanted to protest, he knew the overwhelming urge to yank his hand away and flee was eventually going to take over if he didn’t just let go. Let George have complete control... if only for the day. The thought of him doing that left a sick feeling in his stomach but his mind was seeing no other option. In the end he couldn't do it. The feeling of dread when he saw the cloth pulled from George's pocket was too overwhelming to ignore. Alexander looked up at George, hoping the elder would see the fear in his eyes. He didn't, or maybe he did and he just hadn't cared.  

"Can't you just cover my eyes with your hand?" Alexander questioned as the cloth got closer to his face, he couldn't do this _he couldn't do this_ ** _he couldn't do this._**  

"Are you afraid of the blindfold, doll?" George's voice sounded concerned and Alexander absolutely loathed the fact that there was no way he could detect whether or not George was trying to trick him. The only way to escape this, Alexander thought, would be to appeal to George's happiness when Alexander had to depend on him. 

Alexander tried to make him self look as small as possible and gave George a small nod, "I'm afraid you'll leave me," the truth flew out of him before he could stop it. Oh how he didn't want to think of his father right now. DIdn't want to think about the nights where he would be told to stay in a room with a blindfold on with nothing to eat or drink. Didn't want to think about how cold it would feel if he were to be left alone. 

"Oh, my Alexander, I should have checked with you first. I apologize," George gently tucked away the blindfold and reached for Alexander's hand, "Get ready," Alexander sighed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in wait of his vision being stolen from him. He opened them to a dull blackness when he felt the warmth of George's hand on his face, that same warmth being the only thing that was assuring him he wasn't alone.  

"Are we almost there?" Alexander tried to sound impatient, hoping that George would be unable to detect the underlying fear in his tone. George had been uncharacteristically understanding and nice all day and Alexander couldn't help but let the paranoid thoughts of this all being a trap invade his mind. 

"Calm down, we'll be there any second," George laughed, pulling Alexander farther ahead and almost causing the small boy to trip. It wasn't much longer before they stopped and Alexander heard a door open. George thrust him inside and yanked his hand off, revealing a grand room full of people wearing various different colors.  

"What is all of this?" Alexander questioned, attempting to adjust to the sudden brightness. The moment he did he felt like closing in on himself, he didn't deserve all of this. George had organized a birthday party for him even though there was no way he was anywhere close to being deserving of anything like it. 

"Happy Birthday, my Alexander" George smiled and Alexander did his best to look happy but he couldn't help but start hyperventilating. He started backing up until he hit the warmth of George's chest. 

"Can we just go back to my room?" Alexander tried, looking up at George hopefully. 

"Why would we do that, I put together this nice party and I plan for us to enjoy it," George gave Alexander a confused look, not noticing how Alexander was getting ready to bolt. Alexander slowly side stepped to the right of George and then bolted for the door. He was almost at the door when he felt the collar of his jacket being yanked back. He struggled a bit before he saw George's furious face. 

"George please...." Alexander felt tears welling in his eyes as he slowly tried to pull free of George's grip.  

"Is something the matter?" George's voice was softer than Alexander had expected it to be and when he looked back up, George's face was no longer stuck in a furious expression. It was soft and concerned. 

"I'm not worth all of this. I don't deserve it, George.... please you have to understand," Alexander felt his tears begin to fall. 

"Oh, my precious Alexander, your worth what I say you are" George's hand moved from Alexander's coat collar to his hand where it was squeezed almost possessively. Alexander was panicking, shaking his head and backing away.  

"Birthday Parties are above me," Alexander's voice went monotone when he said the rehearsed words, but the panicked expression remained on his face. 

"Alexander, there are a different set of rules here. I am not your father. You need to calm down," George was pissed at Alexander's father at this point. How was George supposed to make progress with his love if Alexander was already this mentally damaged. 

Alexander's frantic pulling was lessening and he allowed George to pull him forward into a hug where Alexander began to sob, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," 

"Hey, look at me," George's voice was soft and sweet and Alexander let him move his head with no resistance, "It's not your fault, darling. Just please believe me when I say that you are worth a birthday party," 

Alexander couldn't understand George's strange behavior today, not that he didn't like it. It almost didn't register in his state of hysteria but George had reprimanded him several times for similar behavior... but today he had been completely understanding and kind. It set off sirens in his mind but he ignored them in favor of relishing in the present situation. Tears were still streaming down his face and the internal battle was eventually going to tear him apart. 

 _Listen to him Alexander, he's done many things... but he's never lied to us._  

 **But how do we know that? What if John and the others are looking for us right now and we're not doing anything to help them.**  

 _You've watched the news you idiot, there were no reports of any missing Alexander_ _Hamiltons_ _._  

 **What if this is all a trap to lure us into a false sense of security? You can't be sure.**  

 _He's had all day to hurt us. He could have done it in the office, could have done it when he was leading us here. But he didn’t._  

 **But what about**  

 ** _F A T H E R_**  

 **How are we expected to disobey him so blatantly like that? We know the consequences for disobeying him. We can't hide from him. We've never been able to hide from him.**  

 _G-_ _george_ _sa_ _-aid that w-we were s-s-s-safe here_  

 **Yet how many times has he hurt us?**  

 _F-for the best. W-we dese..._ _rve_ _it don't w-we?_  

 **Maybe we do, but punishment has always been up to**  

 ** _F A T H E R_**  

 _Don't we... don't we have to obey G-g-_ _george_ _now?_ ** _F_** ** _a t h_** **_e r_** _always told us to obey, but never who to obey. D-d-don't you think he would b-be m-mad that we're disobeying orders from someone. Maybe it's time to stop thinking about_ ** _F a t h e r ' s_** _rules and start thinking about_ ** _G e o r g e ' s_** _if only for today._  

 **Only for today**  

"What flavor is the cake?" Alexander let George wipe away his tears, giving the elder a small smile. 

"Chocolate," George smiled and gently stroked Alexander's hair, leading him over to the first birthday cake he had ever seen. 

- 

George's father had been forced to attend this party given that his son frankly scared him sometimes. The quick precise way he completed jobs, his sudden want for one single boy. The dangerous glint he would often get. The mysterious disappearances of some trusted guards that were almost definitely caused by George.  

He hadn't realized his son was in all actuality very weak when it comes to his own things. He was gaining a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched the boy attempt to bolt from the room and then George simply drag him back with no reprimand. Did George not know how to train someone?  

He watched in horror as George treated the boy with tender care. This is not how this was supposed to happen. This was supposed to mold his son into a better successor than he already was, it was most certainly not to make him soft. The boy even appeared to have his own color. He wasn't sharing George's color like all of his pets did. There was just so much wrong with the picture in front of him and he didn't know how to react. George's pet wasted at least ten minutes of the party simply crying and that simply wasn't acceptable. What would people think of this empire if his pet was always crying? He couldn't allow this.  

He walked up to one of his son's guards, "Is his pet always like this?" 

"You mean Alexander? Um well I mean, he's definitely a feisty one, sir. He's tried to escape more times than I can count and George isn't being as strict as I thought he would, he is with everyone else though. Sent two guys to the infirmary because they hurt him," the guard shrugged, not noticing how angry his boss's father was getting. The man was as red as George's suit and he shattered the bottle he had in his hand. 

"I suppose I'll have to deal with this on my own," He dropped the rest of the shattered glass on the floor and swiftly went over to greet his son who was gleefully watching Alexander study the cake like it was the best thing since sliced bread. 

"What do you want, father?" George asked, the smile gone from his face. His father noted with glee that George hadn't even needed to turn around in order to notice him.  

"Relax son, I'm not going to ask you to go on a mission when it's your pet's birthday," his father smiled, but he became uneasy when George tensed at the word pet. 

"His name is Alexander, and I would appreciate it if you called him that," George's voice was clipped and left no room for argument. When did George turn into this? Just a few months ago he felt compelled to ask if he could even have Alexander in the first place. 

"Ah yes, Alexander. I would simply like to meet the young man. See who you've chosen to be yours," George looked at his father skeptically but eventually relaxed. 

"Just don't hurt him father, that's all I ask of you," George sighed, he wasn't willing to fight his father on this issue. George then turned back towards Alexander who bounded towards him asking if it was time to blow out the candles. This distracted George from noticing the insane smile that spread across his father's face.

* * *

 

Alexander ended up falling asleep at the party and George couldn’t help but think it was absolutely adorable. His Alexander never had a chance to be the small child that George was allowing him to be. Ignorant to so many things that George was going to get to show him. His first real Christmas, which would have to wait given that his father wouldn't allow him to celebrate it when It happened in 2005. 

Alexander began twisting in the seat he fell asleep in, "I'm sorry father, I shouldn't have disobeyed you," the words were rushed and panicked. He then jumped, as if he had been struck, "I shouldn't have thought I was worth a birthday party _I know_ ," 

George saw red at that comment, Alexander's cursed father was still haunting his love. That simply wasn't allowed. George swore then and there that if he ever came across his Alexander's father... he'd be dead in record time. He gently woke Alexander up from his fitful slumber and collected him in his arms. Alexander was two years younger than him and in George's mind still very much less mature than him. Alexander still went through nightmares that made him cry and that was okay considering the reason they were happening. Alexander began struggling against George, yelling about his father and that he was sorry and that he'll never do it again. 

"Alexander, darling please... it's me. It's George," George's voice was soothing. He wouldn't let Alexander be hurt by anyone other than himself and of course if he was the one doing it then it would be out of love. 

"Just don't hurt me _please_ " Alexander tapered off, his struggling stopped and he leaned into George. Once again, the small immigrant was asleep in George's arms where he was carried back into his room and put to bed. George stayed there for a while, stroking Alexander's long hair with a possessive glint in his eyes. His father would have to wait to meet Alexander, right now he was right where George wanted him to be.  

"George," his father's voice sounded from the other side of the door. George silently cursed... was his father really not willing to wait, "Please send Alexander my way, it is an urgent matter. I know he is very tired but I'm sure he could stay awake for as long as I need him too,"  

George glared at the door, why did his father have to ruin everything like this. Alexander looked so perfect, sleeping soundly yet his father had the gall to come and interrupt that. "Of course, father. Let me wake him up," 

He gently shook Alexander's shoulder, causing the boy to bolt upwards, "Did I fall asleep when I wasn't supposed too?"  

"Oh of course not darling, it's just that my father really wants to meet you," George explained, patting Alexander's hand. Luckily Alexander had fallen asleep in his clothes so George wasn't going to have to dress him again while he was all sleepy. Actually, maybe that was unlucky? 

"Your f-father?" Alexander tripped on the last word, and George figured that father figures did scare the poor boy after all. Eventually it would have to be him that Alexander was afraid of, not that scumbag father. 

"Hey, it'll be okay. If he steps out of line with you, all you have to do is tell me," George tried to reassure, "He isn't going to wait very long though, so we have to get going," Alexander let out an annoying whine of protest that George would have to remove eventually. As the day ended he was counting off all the things he would have to reprimand Alexander for in the future. While Alexander's whines were occasionally cute, George was not liking the protest he was having against something George was telling him to do. 

George gently removed Alexander from the bed and placed him on his feet, "Are you sure everything will be okay?" 

"Of course, he has no reason to hurt you," George ruffled his hair and led him out the door.   

Once they arrived a guard approached, "I have been instructed to tell you that you are to return back to your room. Your father does not want you eavesdropping"  

"What?" George seethed, unintentionally causing Alexander to tense, "What right does he have," 

"He is your father, sir," answered the guard. 

"Yes and Alexander belongs to _me_ ," George responded icily. Alexander wanted to run at that, did George think of him as a possession? Well, Alexander had known that from the beginning... it just hurt to hear it out loud. To be talked about like a common object. 

"I'm sorry sir, they are simply my orders," the guard remained emotionless, not reacting to the furious look on George's face.  

"Fine, I will go, but if anything happens to my Alexander... my father is not the only one that will have to reap the consequences," George glared at the guard who then yanked Alexander away from George. Alexander's yelp set George over the edge, "How about you escort me away from here after you drop Alexander with my father?"  

"Um, I don't see why you would-" the guard started, his fear beginning to show. 

"You'll do it because I'm telling you to," George cut him off, giving the guard a ghastly smile. 

"Yes sir," the guard responded, "Come Alexander, wouldn't want to make the boss unhappy,"  

The guard opened a set of two wooden doors that led into what looked like a throne room? Was this all underground? There was no way that the tiny house that this had to be under could fit something like this in it. Alexander saw a man sitting in what was probably a throne and assumed that he was George's father. The guard was gone before Alexander could question it. 

"You must be Alexander," boomed the man, looking down at Alexander. "Come closer, child" 

"Yes, sir," Alexander responded, walking forward until he was only a few feet from the throne.  

"Now Alexander, do you see the women that are basically attached to this throne?" His tone was condescending, like he was talking to a small child. 

"Yes sir," Alexander nodded, his hands moving to fiddle with his hair. 

"One day, when my son takes over this crime syndicate... you should be one of these women, bending to the will of my son and doing whatever he tells you with no hesitation or argument," the man gestured to the women behind him, all dressed in the same color as the man.  

"Then why did George give me my own color?" Alexander gestured to his suit and before he knew it the man was off of his chair and Alexander had been thrown back with a stinging feeling on his face.  

Guess he wasn't going to get a bruise free birthday after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yeah George was being very uncharacteristic and there's a reason but like I don't remember if I mentioned it so you can guess in the comments or ask me and i'll answer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Check in with John and Washington and what happened with Alexander?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely people (ignore the fact that I ripped that off from my Creative Writing teacher)  
> I am alive, i just had a nasty case of writers block which I know doesn't excuse the long wait  
> I have a basic outline in my head for the next chapter so hopefully that wait wont take too long...

_2006_  

John's newfound ambition started to die out when Valentine's day rolled around. How was he supposed to have hope that he could find Alexander if he had to hear commercials about true love or see couples being what he and Alexander should have been. In love.  

"John?" Washington's voice sounded from the other side of the door, causing John to scramble away from it. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today, "John, I need you to open the door for me" 

John shook his head, then remembered that Washington couldn't see him, "Go away," 

"You know I can't do that," Washington responded, unfortunately only causing John to attempt hiding under his bed. Washington no doubt had a master key, but John would be damned if he let himself be easily found. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now," John insisted, curling into a tight ball. He wasn't going to cry, he couldn't cry, it would be a disgrace to Alexander if he cried. 

"But you need too John," John could hear the sadness in Washington's voice when his voice sounded from the other side of the door. The poor man cared so much about John, yet he couldn't seem to bring himself to open the door. Washington had done so much for him since Alexander had disappeared and he repays him by locking himself in his room and crying like a petulant child. 

"No I don't" the answer ripped out of John's mouth before he could stop it. He knew what he'd just said was a lie. _Washington_ knew that what he'd said was a lie. 

"Jonathan please, don't do this to yourself," Washington pleaded, shaking the doorknob in an attempt to force the door open. 

"Do what? What am I doing wrong right now? Grieving the loss of the person I love?" John's tone was harsh as he grabbed his blanket from on top of his bed and dragged it underneath where he was hiding. 

"You're suffering alone, that is what you're doing wrong. You're not letting anyone else help you get through this. You don't have to do it alone," Washington fiddled with the doorknob again, "Let me in," 

"Go _away_ ," John squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears, burrowing farther into the blanket he had surrounded himself with. 

"I will _not_ leave you like this," Washington fiddled with the doorknob once again before hitting the door in frustration. John had uncovered his ears at the bang so he heard loud and clear when Washington sighed before unlocking the door with a click. John pressed himself up against the wall under his bed when he heard the quiet squeak of the door opening. 

"Go away!" John yelled, holding on to the small hope that his voice was not enough to give his hiding spot away. 

Apparently that small hope wasn't enough as a few seconds later he heard Washington enter his room, "John, are you in here," 

John went quiet, only taking small quiet breaths whenever he needed too. He wasn't so naïve to think that Washington wouldn't eventually find him, but he was stubborn enough to make it as hard as possible. 

"Jonathan Laurens I know you're in here," Washington's voice was stern and made John curl up even tighter. Washington was mad at him now, wasn't he? God, ever since Alexander had disappeared he just couldn't seem to do anything right. 

John stayed there for a few more minutes, listening as Washington slowly got angrier with him until he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm not gonna come out if you're mad at me," John sounded timid and afraid, he had always hated it when he accidentally made people mad. 

Washington stopped, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just concerned. You can't force yourself to suffer on your own," 

"I'm not forcing myself to do anything," John squeezed his eyes shut, "this is just the way I've always coped," 

"John, please come out from there. It's not healthy to deal with things like this," Washington lightly sat on the bed, alerting John to his location in the room. 

It was silent for a moment as John mulled over his choices, "Can you help me out from under here?" John wiggled, "I'm afraid I'm a little bit stuck," 

Washington quickly stood from the bed. "Of course!" He kneeled down, grabbing onto John's outstretched hand and dragging him out from under the bed.  

John looked up at Washington, "Thank you, sir"  

Washington couldn't help but chuckle, John was completely swallowed by the blanket nest he had managed to formulate underneath the bed and hearing the expression of gratitude come from a pile of blankets definitely lightened his mood, "C'mon kid, let me free you from your blanket prison" 

A few minutes later one would find the pair sitting on John's couch with the younger sobbing into his headmaster's chest. Washington soothingly patted John's shoulder, telling John that everything was okay. They would find Alex and everyone would be okay. 

Around half-an-hour later Washington began to stop believing his words and he started to wonder who exactly he was trying to reassure. Him, or the equally depressed child in his arms. 

- 

George was surprised to find Alexander kneeling on the bed with red clothes sitting in front of him when he walked in to wake him up the next morning. It was a welcome surprise to find Alexander awake, but from what he had seen… his love was not an early riser. He also found himself confused as to why Alexander had _red_ clothes sitting in front of him. George glanced over to the closet and found that all of Alexander’s blue clothing had been replaced with red clothing that appeared to be thicker and longer in many areas.  

“Good Morning, sir,” Alexander’s voice came, breaking George’s train of thought. He gave Alexander a confused look, as there had been no confusion between the two when Alexander had been asked to call him George. 

“Are we back to calling me sir?” George noticed Alexander cringe and open his mouth as to divulge some information to him before closing it and letting his face go blank. 

“I am only trying to be respectful, sir. You have given me more than I deserve, it would be wrong of me to disrespect you by calling you by your name,” Alexander hoped that his distaste for what he had said didn’t show through as he spoke it. Memories from the night previous flooding back and keeping him from telling George the truth even though he had been ordered to. 

_Alexander had been backed into a corner, George’s father smirking at him from a few feet away, “Please, please don’t” Alexander slid to the ground, holding in a whimper. This, however, did not deter the larger man as he continued his advance on the small immigrant._  

_“I don’t think you’ve retained_ any _of the rules I gave you,” George’s father laughed, watching the boy tremble. Alexander nodded, he had listened to them!_  

_“Mr. Frederick I promise I did,” Alexander cried, fear growing exponentially as the large figure advanced him. He cried out when Mr. Frederick’s foot connected with his gut._  

_“Did I give you permission to speak, runt?” Another kick to the gut. Alexander couldn’t breathe, he needed to_ breathe _but Mr. Frederick did not seem to want to allow that as another harsh kick was delivered to his gut._  

_“I’m sorry,” Alexander’s defense supplied, only serving to fuel the man’s anger._  

_“Now I’m going to set the first rule. I don’t care_ what _my foolish son has told you. You are to refer to him as_ sir _and never_ George. _Do you_ understand _runt?” As each enunciated word was emphasized with a punch or kick, Alexander nodded to the best of his ability as he was dragged to his full height by his hair._  

“Alexander, I told you that was unnecessary,” George raised his eyebrow in confusion. Something wasn’t right here, “I’m sure you don’t want to talk in here. How about we go talk in your office? I thought you would be excited to use it,”  

“The key is broken” Alexander’s voice remained calm and steady as he fought back to begin to bawl at the thought of the beautiful office become dusty and abandoned. 

“And why is that?” George’s voice grew angry. Had someone broken the key? Had _Alexander_ broken the key? 

“The office was too nice. I am undeserving,” Alexander’s tormenting inner voice had begun referring to him as Alex again and he just wanted this all to stop. Wanted to go back to his party. George had shown so much affection for him, had kept his calm when Alexander was breaking down, and hadn’t hit Alexander over any of his outlandish requests. 

**He was just pitying you Alex. The poor orphan immigrant who no one could ever love. Did you listen to Mr. Frederick at all?**  

“I went through so much trouble to get you that room and then you show me your thanks by _breaking the key?”_ George growled, bringing tears to Alexander’s eyes. He just wanted to be _good_. Why couldn’t he please George and Mr. Frederick at the same time? 

“As much as I appreciated the room, I did not deserve it, sir.” George silently cursed to himself, there was that blasted sir again. Something was definitely off, and George didn’t like the fact that Alexander suddenly had the gall to lie to him. 

“Alexander, you would do well not to lie to me,” George had approached the end of the bed and roughly dragged Alexander closer to him, crushing the clothes that Alexander had laid neatly on the bed. 

**Come on, Alex. You’re such an idiot, can’t even be a good boy. Why can’t you act like a good boy? You’re just a lowly bastard child, you should know to be naturally submissive. It should be in your nature to know whose orders to follow.**  

“I-I’m not ly-lying,” Alexander felt the tears in his eyes begin to well up. This was too much. Memories of the previous night clouded his mind once again. 

_Alexander was curled up in a ball while in the middle of the room, trying his best to quell his shakes. It was well into the morning and George would be coming to check up on him in a few hours. Mr. Frederick had returned to his place on the throne, smiling down at the finally broken immigrant on his floor._  

_“Now, runt. Alexander, was it? No, wait, Alex fits you better… doesn’t it boy?” Mr. Frederick laughed, watching the boy curl in on himself even more, “You think I don’t know who you are Hamilton? I know everything about you. I know who you are, I know_ what _you are. You aren’t even worth the clothes on your back. In all honesty, you should be_ grateful _that_ my son _decided to even take you in, you useless piece of immigrant_ trash _” Alexander attempted to curl into himself farther than he already had._  

_A small mantra of, “I’m sorry” began to fall from Alexander’s lips as he slowly rocked back and forth, trying to calm himself down?_  

_“Now,_ Alex _, you breathe even a_ word _of this to_ anyone _and I will kill everyone you hold dear. Maybe… John_ _Laurens_ _? Oh, what about George Washington? There always were too many Georges in the world. All you have to do is behave and everyone you care about will go on none the wiser,”_ _Mr. Frederick cackled, watching the boy shake his head violently._  

_“I’ll do anything, just please… please don’t hurt them. They’ve done nothing wrong,” Alexander whispered out. Trying not to think about the fact that none of them were even looking for him. Why was he willing to let himself be diminished like this through care of them if they held no care for him?_  

_Memories of John getting him to open up, the Washingtons whispering calming words into his ears when he had a night terror, John asking him out, the Washingtons buying him a laptop and clothing with no regard to how much they were spending, and all of them telling him that they loved him. The image of them in his mind had not been burned and he just wanted them to be safe. They were still good people, whether they cared to look for Alexander or not._  

_“Good Alex,” Mr. Frederick praised, “Now since you’ve agreed to all of my terms like the good pet you are, I will have my girls wash you and cover your wounds so my son doesn’t see them,” Alexander raised his eyebrow, washing him was probably to get the blood that had caked in his hair out of it and covering the wounds was not for Alexander’s safety… it was for Mr. Frederick’s. If anything, Alexander would be safer if the wounds weren’t covered. Then George would know without Alexander having to say a word._  

_“Yes, Mr. Frederick. Thank you, Mr. Frederick,” Alexander beat his bad thoughts down, he had to be good or else things would only get worse. George couldn’t know, George could never know._  

_Alexander let tears silently fall down his face as the ladies dragged him towards the bath._  

“Alexander Hamilton, I will not tolerate such blatant misbehavior. You know I don’t enjoy punishing you, but you seem to be intent on forcing my hand,” George sneered, dragging Alexander off of the bed and throwing him onto the ground. That ended up being all Alexander could take before he started all out sobbing. Last night had taken its toll on Alexander, and he still hadn’t managed to get any sleep as Mr. Frederick had ordered him to stay awake and wait for George with the clothes laid out in front of him. 

“I apologize, sir” Alexander forced out in between sobs. George softened at the sight of a small and distraught Alexander. Alexander was definitely lying to him, but Alexander had never acted like this before and it all seemed rather forced. George was at times unreasonable, but he did truly care for Alexander, he was his property after all. If something was wrong, George had to get to the bottom of it before ruining any chance of Alexander loving him by punishing him wrongly. 

“Alexander, sweetheart. I’m sorry, love. You just have to tell me what the matter is,” George kneeled down to the fallen Alexander and softly pet his hair, letting Alexander melt into the soft touches until he was leaning against his chest. Alexander did not answer verbally, he lifted his shirt and brought George’s hand to his stomach where George was surprised to feel makeup rather than skin. George slightly rubbed at it and was appalled to see a dark bruise underneath the several layers of makeup. 

“Not allowed to talk about it,” Alexander supplied, and that was all George needed. None of the guards would have ever dared touch George’s property. Neither would most of the higher ups. His father had been the one to hurt his Alexander. 

“Alexander, look at me,” George gently moved Alexander’s chin in his direction and was delighted to find that Alexander was looking him square in the eye and had not resisted the movement, “You were right to tell me, sweetheart.  Such a good Alexander,” George praised, watching Alexander practically melt with relief. George figured Alexander had been trying to please both him and his father at the same time, which in all senses… was impossible. He smiled fondly when Alexander began to nod off in his arms. 

“Tired,” Alexander whispered, pushing himself closer to the warmth of George’s chest. 

George’s eyebrows slightly furrowed, “Honey did you get any sleep at all?” 

Alexander shook his head, “Mr. Frederick only sent me back here an hour ago. Told me not to sleep, to kneel in front of the clothes like a good pet,” 

George saw red, almost losing his temper right in front of his love. His father had the gall to talk to his Alexander, his precious, small, Alexander… like he was nothing, and George was not going to stand for that. “Darling, do you want to go to sleep?” 

Alexander nodded, and curled into George when he was lifted off of the ground. Whining in loss when George deposited him on the bed, “Shhhh,” George soothed, petting Alexander’s hair, “Just sleep, love, I’m going to take care of everything, everything is going to be just fine,” Except, perhaps, for George’s relationship with his father. 

- 

Mr. Frederick was beyond happy. He had fixed his son’s pet and his son would be none the wiser. He had broken that immigrant down into an obedient little pet, obedient to him over his son. After all, if what he had seen of George and Alexander had been the reality of their relationship… George wouldn’t have anything to make Alexander fess up as to what happened. 

“Father, I need to speak with you,” George’s voice was calm and collected. Mr. Frederick smiled, maybe he would thank him for Alexander’s sudden shift in behavior. 

“Of course, of course!” Mr. Frederick smiled, “My dear pets, will one of you go and open the door for him?” Watching in glee, Mr. Frederick was excited to have this conversation. His son would finally go back to normal. Gone would be the soft and caring George, and what would come forward would be vicious and terrifying.  

The next thing he knew George was in front of him, throwing the wardrobe he had given Alexander onto the floor, “Where are his clothes?” 

Mr. Frederick’s smile died, “Why, they’re right there in front of you. Of course, now you’ve wrinkled them. Whatever will he wear tomorrow?” 

George’s eyes narrowed, “I will repeat myself only once. Where. Are. His. Clothes?”  

Mr. Frederick raised an eyebrow, “I will repeat myself only once, then. They’re right. In front of you,” 

“ _Don’t_ bullshit me,” George growled, trampling the clothes he had thrown in front of him as he advanced towards his father. 

“He’s the one that asked for a replacement wardrobe, son. What do you want me to tell you?” Mr. Frederick was internally sweating. Had he been figured out, or was George only upset because of the wardrobe change? 

“He happens to like the color blue just fine. It’s his favorite color, I made sure he got his favorite color. Why do you think the blue branch suddenly switched to olive green?” George kept his voice steady once again, hiding his anger well. Keeping his father as unaware of his knowledge as possible. His father was trying to hide this from him. 

“He wanted to please you. Thought he would belong more to you if he wore your color, I thought he had gotten the idea from my pets that were standing behind me,” Mr. Frederick’s voice stayed even, beating down the shake that threatened to take over from his son’s glare. He had never seen his son this angry towards him. 

“I told you not to bullshit me, father,” George bit out, his advance continued until he was looming over Mr. Frederick… making the man feel smaller than he had ever felt before. 

“He’s your _pet_ George, what did you expect me to do? It’s absurd for someone of his rank to have a color all his own?” Mr. Frederick sighed, nursing his head in his hand. Hopefully George would accept that answer and just leave. 

“So you _did_ force him into getting rid of his clothes, and you expect me to believe that he just let you do that?” George raised an eyebrow, expression growing angrier. Mr. Frederick calmed himself. He had planned for possibly being outed and he would like to think that he can outsmart his punk kid. 

“ _Yes_ , George. I _do_ ,” Mr. Frederick stood, standing a tall 6’4” compared to George’s height of 6 foot, “I am your _father_ and I expect you to believe me when I say something. Beyond that I am your leader, and insubordination like this will not be ignored just because you are my son,” 

George let out a laugh, “You think you can _intimidate_ me?” Mr. Frederick gave his son a look of indifference, “After everything you taught me, what makes you think _anyone_ could intimidate me?” 

“Oh but that’s just the point,” Mr. Frederick smirked, “ _I_ taught _you_. If you think this is some sort of the student becomes the master deal then I am afraid, my dear son, that you are poorly mistaken,”  

“Would you care to explain, then, why the key to his beloved office is broken?” George snapped. He knew his father was correct in the fact that the older had more experience, but his father was underestimating the anger brimming inside of his son. 

"Why, he broke it of his own volition," Mr. Frederick smirked, his vision going back to only a few hours before. 

_It had been several hours and the boy still had not broken completely. He knew the immigrant was in pain, and he knew that every bone in his body must be screaming for this to stop. Mr. Frederick was sure a few ribs had broken. He wasn't making much headway. Yes, the boy had sobbed and cried when all of his clothing was burned right in front of him. They had been something that had given him a sense of independence from everything, and now they were gone._  

_"Now boy, will you listen to my rules now?" Mr. Frederick sneered, dragging the boy up by his collar. Tears were streaming down the boy's face, it was a wonder they hadn't all been dried out by now. Alexander nodded frantically , but Mr. Frederick scowled. That fire was still in his eyes, and it needed to be extinguished, "Alexander, you would do well not to lie to me,"_  

_"I'm not lying!" Alexander sobbed, crying like the child he knew he was. Mr. Frederick hissed in disappointment. He could see the defiance in the boys eyes, he could see the want to go and rat him out to George. The boy was obviously playing defense and didn't want to get hurt anymore but Mr. Frederick was not going to play one of those games._  

_Mr. Frederick responded by flinging Alexander onto the floor a few feet away, setting the key that had been firmly placed in Alexander's jacket loose and sliding across the floor, "What is this, boy?"_  

_"Nothing Mr. Frederick! It's nothing I_ swear!" _Alexander was too exhausted both physically and mentally to realize that he had just given away that the key had meant something. Mr. Frederick didn't respond verbally at first, only walked over to where Alexander was lying on the ground and placed his foot on Alexander's side, pushing him into the ground._  

_"What did I say about lying you worthless piece of immigrant_ trash _!" Mr. Frederick increased the pressure until Alexander was sobbing again. He had done this a billion times, but there was something important about breaking this boy. After all, it's the only thing his brother had done that he had not. When the familiar mantra of I'm_ _sorrys_ _began falling from the boy's mouth he released his foot, "You'd better be,"_  

_It didn't take long for Mr. Frederick to be able to watch the small boy collect his emotions. If the boy was already this good at controlling them, then it should only take a little..._ inspiration _, to make him do it all the time. Mr. Frederick of course was unaware of how little control Alexander actually had. All the nights he would spend crying just because it was a little rainy. All the nights someone had said something derogatory towards him and he would have to go home and chase memories of his father away because he just_ couldn't let them go _._  

_Mr. Frederick missed it when Alexander smirked, and he missed Alexander gearing up to lunge until the boy was throwing himself in the air and towards the key, "Got it!" exclaimed the boy when his hands landed on the key, only to have the excitement drained out of him when he felt Mr. Frederick's hand on his wrist._  

_"Let go of the key, runt" Mr. Frederick demanded, his harsh grip on the boy's wrist tightening. Alexander, however, did not relent, pulling on the key with newfound determination._  

_"Please, it's one of the only things I have left," Alexander's desperation got the better of him, "Just let go of the key, I'll be a good pet I promise. I'll do what I was brought here to do. I'll thank George for his graciousness every day until I believe it myself, I_ ** _promise_** _!"_  

_"Unfortunately, you rat, that isn't good enough for me," Mr. Frederick snarled, basically ripping Alexander's hands off of the key, "I'm willing to bet I know where this goes. It's that old blue room that no one had any use for. It was an old library if my memory serves me," Mr. Frederick looked down at Alexander, as if expecting Alexander to affirm his beliefs about the room. When he got no reply he sent a harsh kick to the boy's shin, making a pained whimper fill the room, "When I ask you a question, dog, I expect you to answer me, do you understand?"_  

_"Yes, Mr. Frederick," Alexander whispered, more tears welling in his eyes. Mr. Frederick was honestly surprised at this point, the boy had a lot of tears to shed, "It was an office, George gave it to me because he thought I was smart,"_  

_"I told you to call him_ sir _Alexander. Are you trying to tell me that you've learned nothing in the last few hours? Do we have to start over from square one?" Mr. Frederick raised an eyebrow, dragging the boy up by his hair once again so he could look him in the eyes. The hair had been so utterly abused that there was blood beginning to cake in it._  

_"No, Mr. Frederick. It was a slip up, I promise. It will never happen again, Mr. Frederick," Alexander's voice had slowly begun losing its tone. Slowly but surely, Alexander was regressing into who his father had made him to be, and that includes the emotionless feeling he would gain when getting in trouble._  

_"Good runt, now then. It is not your job to have a brilliant mind, it is not your job to be smart. It is your job to be a status symbol, to make George live up to his name. It is your job to be a trophy. George does not love you. You are nothing but a precious object to him. Valuable, but replicable," Mr. Frederick watched the statement wash over the boy, his eyes shrinking and even more tears springing to his eyes. Yes, Mr. Frederick assumed that George did have many feelings for the young boy in front of him, but they would all wash away with time. Alexander hadn't even been here a year yet. The honeymoon phase just needed to end._  

_"H-he promised me," Alexander choked out, before collapsing to the ground and curling up into a ball. Alexander had been treated like fragile glass all day, George had shown tenderness and care that no one else he had ever come in contact with had. Not John, not Mr. Washington, not Lafayette or Hercules. Sure, he had also been rougher with him on occasion... but those tender moments that Mr. Frederick seemed unwilling to give him had to mean_ something _, didn’t they?_  

_"I don't care what he promised you. All I'm telling you is the truth," Mr. Frederick sneered, circling the crying boy, "I also think we need to have a discussion about the fact that you tried to attack me," Mr. Frederick felt himself smile when he saw Alexander visibly gulp._  

_"I meant nothing by it, Mr. Frederick..._ please, _" Alexander begged, flinching away when Mr. Frederick stepped towards him._  

_"Oh, but I think you did," Mr. Frederick smirked as he watched the boy curl up even tighter and he felt an extreme sense of glee fill his veins as he kicked the boy, causing Alexander to cry out, "You attacked me you piece of filth. You don't have any right to even come in contact with me. Look at that, you even wrinkled my suit. This suit is more expensive then everything you've ever owned and you_ wrinkled it? _"_  

_“I'm sorry Mr. Frederick, I wasn't thinking,” Alexander whimpered, he was not so naïve to think that an apology would quell_ _George’s father but he didn't see the harm in trying._  

_“Damn right you weren't thinking, now I'll let you off with a warning if you break the damn key,” Mr. Frederick offered. He knew Alexander wouldn't_ _agree, which would only make forcing him so much sweeter._  

_“W-wouldn't George be upset when he finds out that the key is broken_ _?” Alexander tried, unable to hide the hope underlying his tone._ _His answer came in the form_ _of a kick to the ribs, sending him flying back._  

_“I've told you before so I'll tell you again because you seem to be hard of hearing. I don't give a_ damn _what George has said. You_ will _obey me and you_ will _respect my son_. I _don't care how many of these sessions_ _we have_ _before you finally get it_ _through your thick head,”_ _Mr. Frederick’s voice commanded respect and Alexander didn't even try to fight his mind’s reflex to obey._  

_His hand reached_ _for the key, “Yes, Mr. Frederick”  he ignored the shaking in his hands as he tried to snap_ _the key in half with his hands, looking up_ _at Mr. Frederick with a helpless expression on his face._  

_Mr. Frederick cooed, like he would at a small child or animal, "Oh, don't worry about that doll. I should've figured you weren't smart enough... you_ are _a rather small thing aren't you" Mr. Frederick was very practiced, Alexander couldn't become the perfect pet if he thought he would get punished for every action. As much as he wanted to hurt the small boy, this was something Alexander would need help with._  

_"Help?" Alexander asked, holding the key out towards Mr. Frederick, he was terrified... and Alexander was a man of few words when terrified. His big mouth always seemed to get him in so much trouble, so shouldn't having a smaller one get him out of it._  

_Mr. Frederick smiled, bringing out a sharp knife. He would have to help, but this_ would _make Alexander break the key, "Yes, pet. Help,"  He let Alexander take a hold of the knife before placing his hands on top of the_ _smaller's_ _. Together, they lifted the knife and swung it down... chipping the key. A few more times before Alexander let out a sob and Mr. Frederick heard the pleasant sound of the key breaking apart._  

"Stop _lying_ to me!" George nearly shouted, wanting nothing more than to wring his father's throat right then and there. 

"I assure you, my boy, his hands are the ones that broke the key," Mr. Frederick smirked, for once... he didn't have to lie.  

George opened his mouth to answer but found himself cut off by a loud scream, obviously belonging to Alexander, "We'll continue this later," George then found himself rushing out of the room and towards Alexander. This was going to be a long night. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is months late and falls far under the normal length of chapters. I reached an ending point and I couldn't bring myself to pass it. School really got to me, but I should be able to crank out a few more chapters before school even ends. We shall see. Thanks for hanging around!

Alexander woke with a scream, causing the guards stationed outside his door to come rushing inside.  If anything happened to George's pet on their watch they knew there would be hell to pay. Once inside they were relieved to find him only sobbing into a pillow. Obviously it had only been another nightmare.  

"Out of the way," George demanded, storming down the halls. Alexander was relieved to hear his voice, he certainly didn't want those guards any closer to him than they already were. They were really big and in Alexander’s mind… they were a threat. George had taken care of him, and while Alexander still was scared of the man… he was the only source of comfort Alexander had.  

As much as Alexander didn’t want to, he reached out pleadingly for George, “Scared” was all he could manage to say. 

“Oh darling,” he cooed, not bothering to mask his excitement at Alexander beginning to rely on him. “Come here,” he soothed, sitting on the bed and opening his arms to the small shaking boy. He felt his heart warm when Alexander practically threw himself into the embrace, hiding his face in George’s shoulder. 

“Am I bad?” Alexander whimpered, his wide blue eyes were dark with worry and filled with tears. Whatever George’s father had done, it had struck a chord in Alexander. A very old chord that George had been trying to break. 

"No honey, you've been so good lately," George stroked Alexander's hair soothingly, "I'll always help you to get right back in line if you ever stray from it, I promise that one day you'll be my perfect Alexander" 

"You don't hate me?" Alexander's voice was filled with disbelief, causing George's heart to break. How could _anyone_ hate his small, smart, and beautiful Alexander. 

"How could I ever hate you," George whispered, stroking through the dark hair until Alexander's breathing evened out and he was finally asleep. He removed himself from Alexander's arms, careful not to wake or scare him. He had a father to deal with. 

* * *

 Frederick was slightly worried. That boy was ruining everything with his stupid nightmares and disobeying every order that was given to him. Looks like he would have to have another session with the boy. Maybe kill off one of the people he loves, start small with that Mulligan fellow. He supposed he'd have to change some of the rules to fit with George's. Then it wouldn't be so- 

"I'm _done_ with the bullshit," George's voice filled the room, rage radiating off the walls. "You've shattered him, how dare you even _touch_ him" 

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Frederick looked his son dead in the eyes, "I would never lay a finger on one of your things" 

"I _said_ that I am _done_ with the _bullshit_ " George gritted out, "How many times must I say it before you get it through your head. His hairline is irritated, there is makeup all over him hiding bruises that could only have been made by you. He continued to disobey my order to call me George even when I was about to punish him. His behavior and state are too odd and coincidental for it to have been anyone but you so stop acting so _innocent_ " George lunged forward, reaching the guards in front of his father and pushing them out of his way... almost daring them to try and stop him. 

"Now, George..." Frederick let out a nervous chuckle, "Let's not do anything you'll regret," 

"If only you had thought of that before you'd hurt my precious Alexander," George sneered, advancing slowly towards his father, "I had made _so much progress_ on that boy and you went and _reversed it_ ," 

"You were being so lenient with him, what else was I supposed to do?" Frederick reasoned, "How are you supposed to take over for me if you cant even make yourself one toy," 

"He is _not_ a toy," George growled, "He is meant to _love_ me, because _I love him._ He is not a _toy_ and I will not allow him to be _broken_ by the likes of you," 

Frederick snarled in response, "You best remember who you're talking to boy," 

"Why don't you _remind_ me" A slap rang through the air, George's face red with anger and Fredericks stinging from pain. "Never even let the thought of touching him cross your mind again," 

George was out of there quicker than Frederick could process, gone out the door and down the hall with that piece of scum that had caused all of this. 

Frederick sulked for a while, snapping at any guard that came to check on him. So what if that was their job? He was angry! He wanted to snap that little pest's throat for ruining his son, but every time he even _thought_ about it George's words rang through his head. 

"God _damn_ it" he stomped his foot. Why was his son scaring him so much? He was supposed to be the dominant member of thee household, not George. He was the one that ran this organization, not George. He made the rules, _not George._ Yet the thought of standing up to his son made a cold sliver of fear course through his veins. 

"Sir? Is everything alright?" A guard's voice travelled through the door, the respect Frederick deserved reverberated in the guard's voice. Frederick soaked it in, until an idea slammed into his mind. 

"Yes, everything is lovely," Frederick replied, "However could you round up a few guards? It doesn't matter which ones I just want to speak with a few," a smirk fell on his lips, this plan probably wouldn't be traced back to him. 

A few minutes later he was in the presence of six guards, all who had ultimate respect for him and not for his son. "What do you need sir?" The guard in the front inquired. 

"You've all heard of George's pet correct?" Frederick smiled as they nodded, "Well I hear that he's been getting a little too big for his britches lately but my poor George doesn't have the heart to knock him down a few pegs and I simply can't be bothered with it," 

"Sir, are you asking us to beat Alexander?" The guard on the left asked, eyebrows furrowed and eyes filled with fear. 

"I am asking you to teach him his place," Frederick clarified, "Before you know it he'll be stepping all over you. He's a rotten brat that talked himself in here so he could take advantage of my son," the lie slipped off of his tongue smoother than he'd thought it would. 

"How would George react to that though?" The guard on the right began to sweat. George scared him, he'd seen what George could do when he's angry and he didn't want to see it again. 

"Who cares what George would think, Mr. Frederick is the one that gives us orders" the guard next to him replied, "That brat needs to learn his place, you all saw the stunt he pulled at his party the other day" 

"If you say so..." The first guard replied, maybe they wouldn't notice if he didn't help out. They could find out the hard way what George's anger was like. He looked up at Frederick and was taken back by the expression on his face. It seemed somewhat faker than he'd ever seen his boss, like the boss was afraid of something but didn't want anyone to know... including himself. 

"Now go," Frederick waved them off, "We wouldn't want George to get suspicious"  

* * *

George had returned to Alexander relatively quickly after that. He wouldn't put it past his father to try something else next time he left Alexander alone. His small vulnerable Alexander. 

"G-George?" Alexander's voice called out hesitantly when George opened the door. 

"It's me, darling, don't worry" George assured, lightly making his way over to the bed. Alexander was holding a pillow in a death grip, "Careful, love, wouldn't want to kill the pillow," 

Alexander lightly released the pillow, "Sorry," he mumbled. 

George sat gently on the bed next to Alexander, "Relax, my dear," 

"You're being really nice today," Alexander mumbled. 

"You've been through something rough," George cooed, "I'm not going to make it any worse," 

"Then you're not gonna be mean no matter what?" Alexander questioned, slowly reaching for something without George noticing. 

George hesitated, "I think todays a day I'll be more forgiving than others. Just don't push your luck," 

"So, you'd forgive me if I'd been bad before this?" Alexander's hand wrapped around a notebook. 

George thought about it, "I think so, I think I'd be more proud of you for finally obeying," George was surprised to find himself telling the truth. Today had a lot of firsts in George's opinion. Firsts that would probably only happen once in a blue moon. If Alexander thought he would have to keep secrets nothing would ever go well. Alexander would never tell him anything, especially if George's father went after him again. 

"Okay," Alexander's hand slowly dragged out a notebook, "Up until two weeks ago, I was still writing about my old life. B-but I don't c-care about that anymore, please d-don't be mad," 

George raised an eyebrow, "Can you promise me it's been two weeks?" 

"Two weeks since I wrote any positive things," Alexander nodded, and he watched as George gently removed the notebook and began flipping through the pages. George flipped to the back rather quickly. Words were scratched onto the tear dried pages. 

 **WORTHLESS**  

 **NUISANCE**  

 **THEY'RE HAPPY YOU'RE GONE**  

 **STUCK**  

 **UNLOVED**  

 **THEY'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU**  

 **DISGUSTING**  

"Oh Alexander..." George cooed, setting the notebook aside. He could always burn it later. He gathered the small boy in his arms, "None of those things are true, if anything the reverse is true," 

Alexander sobbed, "Mr. Frederick said that e-even you didn't love m-me" 

"Oh darling, don't listen to what he says. You're probably the most loved person in this entire base," George smiled and began running his fingers through Alexander's hair. 

"I'll be good from now on, I promise" Alexander cuddled into him, shutting his eyes. 

"Hon-" George began, but he found himself cut off from Alexander shushing him. 

"Silly George, it's time for sleep now," Alexander's voice was thick with sleep but George couldn't help but smile. This was the Alexander he had worked so hard for. It really was too bad that it wasn't going to last. Alexander was still rough around the edges. His father may have filed Alexander's spikes, but George needed them completely removed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope  
> And  
> Destruction  
> Seriously my boy can't catch a break enjoy

_2006_

It had been exactly a year since Alexander had disappeared and the cops still hadn't picked Alexander's case back up. John didn't know what to think, it wasn't possible to just believe that Alexander was gone. Even if the cops had stopped looking... John promised himself he would never stop looking for Alexander. 

Some people told him he was being ridiculous, some people told him Alexander was gone and to give up (he didn't quite like those people), and some people told him that he really shouldn't care as much as he did. He'd only known Alexander for six months, but to John those six months might as well have been six years.

Washington, Lafayette, and Hercules agreed with him and surprisingly John had found out that Jefferson and Madison agreed that Alexander wasn't being looked for like he deserved. 

In the words of Jefferson, "Just because Hamilton and I disagreed on many things doesn't mean I think he deserves whatever he might be going through"

John had been told that after Jefferson had punched someone for implying that Alexander was dead. Jefferson had gotten in a lot of trouble but Madison had assured John that Jefferson hadn't regretted it even after getting in trouble.

Alexander being dead was a very real possibility that no one really wanted to think about. They all liked to believe that it would be impossible for Alexander to die. He was too strong willed, he'd just debate with death until it left him alone.

That didn't stop the long nights where John was woken with nightmares of finding Alexander's dead body in an ally somewhere or finding a skeleton buried in the ground and having it be identified as Alexander. Luckily, they didn’t occur as often as they used too.

John just hoped he wasn't moving on. He didn't think he would ever be able to move on past Alexander until he was safe and sound. People called him a stubborn teenager because of it, but John would take any title necessary if it meant they'd let him hold onto Alexander and his memory just a moment longer.

* * *

Lafayette had been much more open with their emotions since the others had called them out on it. They'd thought it would help with the guilt eating at their heart, but with every passing day Lafayette only felt it grow.

They should've checked the weather, they shouldn't have let Alexander walk all by himself. They'd known how far away the restaurant was, but they let Alexander go. Now it's been a year and Alexander could be dead, or have been kidnapped by human traffickers, or a whole slew of other things that Lafayette really didn't want to think about.

Lafayette, regardless of the guilt dragging them down, had always been a strong-willed person. The police knew them by know as they would stop by every day to see if any progress had been made or if the case had been picked up.

The strange thing was, every day a cop sincerely promised to try and get it through but the next day an entirely new cop will have heard nothing about it at all. Lafayette would normally pass it off as officers lying to keep a kid of their backs but one officer had been moved to tears when Lafayette had explained the situation. Someone like that would never not try.

Today Lafayette returned, and was surprised to see the same officer from the day before.

"Hello Lafayette," the officer greeted, not aware of how thrown off the child really was. The same officer had never been up front two days in a row.

"Hi Officer, it's nice to see you again," Lafayette smiled at the cop, maybe she was filling in for someone.

"I didn't see Reynolds yesterday so I apologize that nothing has been done regarding Alexander," the officer gave them a sheepish smile, "He's usually around every day and I didn't know who else to take it to since Reynolds said that any new information was to be taken to him after the case closed,"

Lafayette's brain suddenly connected the dots. Every day when a new officer would be in they would say, "Reynolds hasn't told me anything new," or "I haven't heard anything from Reynolds,"

Officer Reynolds had been the rude cop working with Officer Schuyler. Lafayette had ended every interaction with that cop having a bad feeling. The man was condescending, and seemed to know more about Alexander than possible. He'd known that Alexander had enemies, he'd known that Alexander was an immigrant and that it was a weak spot for him. He'd known what Alexander had looked like before they had shared the photo with the two officers.

Something wasn't right here. Lafayette wasn't sure what they were going to do about it, but the information had to be shared. Ultimately, Lafayette knew they were just a child and in the eyes of pretty much everyone he had no power. Washington on the other hand, was an important public figure that might be able to swing having some push and pull in manners like this.

* * *

Washington had been in disarray all day. One year since his son went missing. One year of a quiet storm wrecking everything in its path the more days that Alexander was gone. The police weren't doing anything to help and the children, the poor kids, were not getting better. Not that Washington was any better, he had also been on a decline.

Grieving someone who has died is much different than not knowing what has happened to that person knowing that they could very well be alive and suffering. The absence of closure was leaving no room for healing.

Washington was a strong man, no one would see the cracks except for Martha. No one would know that he would wake up in a cold sweat after a nightmare of seeing horrible  _horrible_ things happen to his son and not being able to stop it. No one would know that every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Alexander's smile and how he might never get to see it again.

Washington appeared calm, cool and collected. He strode through the hallways with his head held high. He stopped in the hallways to help students, he offered a kind word of advice to the children that needed it, he still dealt with school rivalries, hiring and firing, school budget, and so much more without blinking an eye because  _no one could know_  that he was falling apart at the seams.

That's why when Lafayette barreled through his door with wide eyes and heavy breath. He completely  _did not_ freak out. 

You hear me.

He. Did. No-

" _OhmygodLafayetteareyoualrightisitsomethingaboutAlexander?WhataboutJohnorHercules_ _?Areyouokayiseverythingokay?"_

His façade cracked. Lafayette, John, and Hercules had become family. They came over for dinner, shared their accomplishments with him, they teased and joked and cried together. If one of them had a bad day they would come over and just be enveloped by the comfort of the Washington household. If Washington had a bad day Martha would call them over and they would restore the feeling of comfort when the house felt too big for Washington and Martha alone. So if there was  _anyone else_ that could cause the cracks to spill, it was one of the kids. 

"I need you to get John and Hercules," Lafayette breathed, still trying to catch their breath, "This is something I believe we should all hear together,"

Ten minutes later they were all in Washington's office, looking at Lafayette like they were holding the entire world on their shoulders.

"You remember Officer Reynolds, oui?" Lafayette scanned their faces for an answer.

"How could anyone forget that jerk," Hercules let out an angry huff at the thought of the over confident officer.

"I have reason to believe that he is the reason Alexandre's case was shut down," Lafayette looked away, they didn't think they could handle the shock they knew were on their friend's faces.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Why am I not surprised," Hercules bit out.

"Are you sure?" Washington's voice was strong, he believed Lafayette. For one, Lafayette had no reason to lie to them. Officer Reynolds had rubbed everyone the wrong way.

"Oui, I am sure. As you all know, I go to the police station every day. Every day there is a new cop sitting at the front where I go up to ask about mon petit lion. However it had not seemed very suspicious to me until today. Today when I went in, it was the same officer sitting at the front desk. She apologized profusely because she had not gotten the chance to speak to Reynolds about Alexander. Apparently, any information or questions about Alexandre were to be taken to Reynolds. I don't know about you, but that many complaints would at least get a small investigation going on," Lafayette explained, careful not to go too fast that their words mixed together.

"Why I oughta," Hercules muttered.

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt a fly," John laughed.

"If it meant finding Alexander I'd hurt every fly I saw," Hercules shot back.

"Me too buddy, me too," John smiled, his expression soft.

"What do you think would happen if we attempted to go through Officer Schuyler?" Washington reasoned, "Schuyler worked on the case as well. There's no way Reynolds can have supreme authority over what happens with Alexander's case. Schuyler was superior in rank last time we saw them,"

"Ah, you are a genius monsieur," Lafayette cried in delight. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy had seemed more than sympathetic about Alexander. There's no doubt they would be able to get their father to do something about Reynolds sabotage.

Finally. Some forward motion.

* * *

April of 2006 marked one year of Alexander's residence with George and three months since he learned that there was at the very least a 50% chance that George  _might_ have his best interests at heart. 

Alexander wanted to be good, he really did. He liked being loved, and he hated being hurt so in retrospect it should be an obvious choice. However, Alexander was strong willed. Even after what he had gone through with his father, his strong will remained intact under many protective walls. 

Alexander was the first one to admit he had a spiky personality. He took what he believed and defended it with the sharp points of those spikes. He hadn't used them since right before he'd come to America, and once he did he had reestablished different walls to make himself seem not so broken. No one would debate with someone if they were broken.

So what if it made him some enemies? So what if relationships were harder to build. The spikes could poke through the walls but he would ultimately keep them safe inside.

 _That Man_ had not given Alexander time to build up the right walls and in all that exhaustion his will began to dissipate. In that moment Alexander wanted to be good, he wanted to be cherished and loved and coddled until he was sure he mattered to at least one person in the entire world. 

The nightmares had kept him in that state for longer than he would've liked, not that he thought George minded. George was probably enjoying it. Lately however, Alexander had only put on the façade of being in that state until he was sure he was out of it. He still wanted to be good, of course. He wasn't sure if he would ever stop wanting that at the core of his being. He wanted to be loved by someone. He just didn't think his free will was a worthy price. He hadn't had a debate in months. Every time he got to the office he just sat and stared blankly at the computer until George came to get him.

George had forgotten to give him the password and in that haze of wanting to be good, the thought of asking was a scary thing.

Alexander started showing his spikes accidentally on the small things.

"I can dress myself George, I promise I'll be alright,"

"Don't you have things to do George I would hate to rob you of your time,"

"I can feed myself George, you need to eat too,"

"I appreciate you escorting me but I know my way to the office I don't want to be a hindrance"

George was probably passing it off as Alexander not wanting to be a nusiance to him, so he let Alexander get away with it. Or Alexander hoped he was.

Alexander was watching, and waiting as his will grew back, and because he was so focused on that he didn't notice when a guard got a little to close when George wasn't watching.

He didn't notice when the guards would share looks as George escorted him to his office.

Didn't notice how they all clumped together when George let him walk to his office alone for the first time in three months.

Didn't notice them converging on him until he was unlocking the door.

And he didn't notice them lunging at him until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so just so y'all can make sure I don't make you wait 4 months for another chapter  
>  my two tumblrs are  
>  hamilton-ruined-my-life  
> and   
> cayusa  
> My ask boxes are open all the time and feel free to message me if you want I don't bite and I would love to talk to you <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards have lives too guys, so here's how our main characters are affecting them. Sort of.  
> Also sorry for the lack of like description, but like my descriptions rely on how observant the character and Victor is,,,, not.
> 
> Read the end notes please!

_2006_

_That brat needs to learn his place_

That sentence had been flying around in Victor's head since he had first heard it spoken. Victor hadn't forgotten what had happened to the two guards that had accidentally skinned the boy's knees following  _George's_ orders. Not to mention what had happened to the boss when George had found out what had been done. Victor couldn't imagine what would happen to  _all_ of them if what the boss wanted actually happened.

Victor was on lunch, sitting alone in a corner thinking over what to do when he heard Ivana and Dario talking about the boy.

"He's had it too good for too long anyway, I'm glad the boss stuck it to him," Dario muttered, the statement had obviously shocked Ivana. Victor felt a bit of relief, maybe he wasn't the only one that didn't want to do this.

"You think so too? Man, I thought I was the only one," Ivana chuckled, the shock on her face had been replaced with a sinister grin and Victor was pretty sure he wanted to throw up. The boy couldn't be any older than 17. Victor supposed he was being hypocritical, he did work for a crime syndicate. They killed people for a living. There was just something about the fact that he was a boy. Hadn't opposed the boss in any way, the boy hadn't done anything wrong other than being a boy. 

There was also the fact that George was absolutely terrifying. The boss had taken Victor in when he was young, and even if Victor was scary and big... the boss was even scarier. Yet somehow, George had made it to the top of Victor's 'people I'm afraid of' list, which composed of three people. The undercover cop he'd only met once, the boss, and George. Victor sat there for a few more minutes before coming to a conclusion.

He had to tell George.

It should've been obvious from the beginning that he only had one option. The boss could be as mad as he wanted, but if Victor wanted to bet his life on anything... it would be on George being madder than the boss could ever be if someone laid a hand on the boy. He knew this could get him fired, but to be completely honest. He'd prefer that to being cut to shreds by the boss' son. 

When lunch was over, Victor managed to move his patrol to pass George's room, where he knew George would be when he wasn't with the boy. He walked as fast as he could and managed to find George on the way over. 

"Where's the boy?" Victor's voice was worried, he couldn't already be out of time!

"You mean Alexander?" George questioned, his body uncharacteristically stiff. Great going Victor... he'd already made George alert.

"Yes, you didn't send him off on his own, did you?" Victor knew he was too late, but until George answered there was still a shred of hope that his entire team wouldn't be slaughtered.

"He's a big boy Victor, he can handle walking to his office," George rolled his eyes, and Victor couldn't help but be grateful that George liked him because he knew that George usually wouldn't take being questioned like this from anyone.

"No, he can-" Victor began.

"Victor, I suggest if something is wrong you spit. It. Out. Because I swear to you, I won't take that type of talk about my beloved without due cause," George's eyes narrowed and Victor thanked his lucky stars he wasn't dead.

"It's your father, he told me and my team to teach the boy a lesson. I came to find you as fast as I could I  _swea_ _-"_ Victor was cut off by the boy's yelp echoing through the halls. 

Shit.

He was too late. 

George's eyes widened and he pushed Victor to the side and practically sprinted away. Victor ran after him a little slower than he probably should've. He was just afraid to walk in on his team's massacre. He knew better than anyone that George won't hesitate when it comes to the things he cares about.

However, when Victor arrived he found George clutching on to fabric and throwing a fit in the halls. The wall had a few holes in it from George's anger and the entire office had been torn apart. Victor didn't know if his team had caused that or if it had been George but he honestly didn't care.

The only thing he currently cared about were the manic ice blue eyes fixed on him, "Victor" George's voice was low, "Where did they take him?"

"I wasn't involved George, I don't know" Victor responded, which apparently wasn't the right answer because before he knew it George was pulling out a gun.

"Think a little harder my dear Victor, you were ever so my favorite of my father's lackeys... it would be such a horrible shame to have to pull the trigger," George tilted his head, and Victor gulped. He really didn't know. Maybe they said something about it?

_"We_ _gotta_ _go somewhere George won't find us," Ivana said,_ _absentmindedly_ _stirring her drink._

_"Is there anywhere the runt isn't allowed?" WIlliam asked, taking another bite of his sandwich._

_"I mean, George pretty much lets the brat wherever he wants to go," Ivana replied, sighing._

_"Outside!" Dario sat up, "The kid is allowed everywhere but_ outside _!"_

"I think they took him outside," Victor answered, "They were talking about it on break,"

" _Thank_ you," George lowered the gun.

Then proceeded to shoot Victor in the foot.

" _That's_ for not telling me the first time," George said, like it was obvious after seeing Victor's shocked expression. George then grabbed Victor by the arm, "And because you didn't get to me in time, you're going to watch them all  _die_ ,"

Victor was in immense pain, almost falling over every time he was forced to step on his wounded foot. He wanted to pull away, to do anything to avoid watching his team die. They were awful people, but so was he. He'd sold them out, and now they were going to  _die_ because he couldn't keep his mouth shut over a dumb  _kid_ and it was  _all his fault_.

The next few minutes past in a blur, George pulling him up the stairs and being forced to sit and watch his team die or else 'you'll be dead too' in a haze. Blood splattered and the people he had grown to care were screaming for him, screaming at him, and screaming just in general.

"Help me Victor!"

"Victor why are you just sitting there Victor!"

"You sold us out!"

"This is all your fault Victor!" Yeah, like he didn't already know.

"Please don't! I'll do anything! I was just following orders!"

"Victor,  _please!"_

Yet eventually, the screams stopped. It was over. Victor honestly thought he preferred the screams, because at least if they were screaming they were still  _alive._ The only sound left was the boys sobs and he wanted nothing more than to strangle the boy to make them stop. It was the boy's fault it was the boy's fault, it was the boy's  _faul_ _-_

"Thank you," the voice was small, and before he knew it the boy's small arms were wrapped around him and he could feel the tears soaking his jacket, "Thank you,"

Suddenly all his animosity disappeared and his foggy mind cleared up if only a bit. He reminded himself of why he'd done it in the first place. This boy hadn't done anything wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy asked, Victor assumed George was cleaning up because there wouldn’t be any other reason for the boy not to be with George. 

"Of course," Victor made his words soft.

"How was I bad this time?"

Victor choked, "Bad?"

"Well yeah. They were punishing me, that's what they said, so I must've done something wrong," the boy looked on the verge of tears, "George told me I didn't, but everyone here seems to have a different set of rules," 

"George is right," Victor ruffled his hair, immediately regretting it when the boy flinched on contact, "They had no right to do what they did,"

"That's not true! They said I was bad, they  _said it!"_ The boy was crying now.

"Shhh," George crooned, making his way over, "You trust me don’t you, Alexander?"

The boy nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. Victor was sure he'd never seen George this soft before.

"Then believe me when I tell you that they were bad people that don't get to tell you when you're good or bad. You've been so good lately, now c'mon, let's get you to bed," George reached down to pick Alexander up and chuckled when Alexander hesitantly pointed to his back.

Once Alexander was situated on George's back he closed his eyes and suddenly the George Victor knew was back.

Victor watched George kneel down and felt his chin be roughly be moved so he would look George in his cold as ice blue eyes and try not to be distracted by the blood George was smearing on his chin and the blood all over his face, "You work for me now, understand?"

Victor nodded, but he couldn't help but feel like he'd just signed a deal with the devil.

However, as George walked away Victor hears him mutter, "He's lucky I like him,"

Victor feels a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all i debated on killing Victor right there at the end. I can still change it if y'all want I suppose.
> 
> Basically, if Victor is killed George will be portrayed as cold to everyone except for Alexander so he doesn't really know what mercy is unless Alexander is involved and even then he's real real mean (This option made him see two dimensional to me but y'all are the ones reading not me)
> 
> If Victor stays alive George will be a lot more cunning and knows how to work his way around people and while he's still absolutely crazy he has his moments when he knows what logic is and he can care for more people than just Alexander. Not on the same level, but he can be like "Hey I don't hate that guy he can live" and it would make him stronger in the fact that while people are afraid of george they still trust him but when it comes to Mr. Frederick people just kinda don't wanna die. Like Mr. Frederick could throw a fit and just shoot the closest person but George wouldn't do that if we went this route.
> 
> Honestly it's basically a, do you want George to be more like his dad or his mom (who will, in fact, be a plot point later maybe? Are y'all interested in her?)
> 
> My tumblrs are  
> hamilton-ruined-my-life and cayusa whichever y'all want to reach me at feel free i'd love to talk to you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It doesn't get any better, I just thought you should know. It just keeps going downhill.


End file.
